Storybrooke Stables
by theNoname-Kat
Summary: The Nolan and the Colter families have been friends and business partners for years. Together the two families run the largest stables in Maine, Storybrooke Stables. Daniel Colter and Emma Nolan, have grown up together, riding and working together at the stables. One day the best friends meet a young woman named Regina Mills, and their lives are forever changed. SQ Endgame. MCD, AU
1. Chapter 1

The Nolan and the Colter families have been friends and business partners for years. Together the two families run the largest stables in Maine, Storybrooke Stables. The stables offer a wide variety of offerings, lessons of all kinds no matter what type of riding you wish to do. They have spaces for parties as well, weddings and birthdays parties are frequently celebrated on the property. They also, of course, offer boarding to area horse owners that don't have their own space to keep their horses. One of the biggest draws of Storybrooke Stables, however, are their trails. The trails surround the entire property and loop from high mountain cliffs all the way down to the sea. They are known for their gorgeous views. People come from all over the world to ride them. Emma Nolan grew up riding the trails, and she knew them probably better than anyone, including her parents. The only other person who might know them as well, if not a bit better, was her best friend, Daniel. He was the only child of the Colters, and she was the only child of the Nolans. They had been raised together, riding and working together at the stables, and even though Daniel was four years older than Emma, he always treated her as his equal.

* * *

"Emma, you're not ready for that jump! Go around, and I'll wait here for you." Daniel looked at his younger best friend as she contemplated the distance.

"You made it! If you can make it I can…." Emma was always so stubborn.

"Please, I'm four years older than you kid! Plus Strider has more experience than Tawny on these trails. I don't want you to get hurt." Really, Daniel just didn't want the wrath of their parents if she got hurt, yet again, trying to keep up with him.

"She can do it! Can't ya girl?" Emma patted her beloved horse on the neck and whispered further encouragement into her ear.

"Emma…" It was too late though, the young blonde girl's mind was made up. He watched as she turned Tawny around and made her way further back up the trail so she could get a running start. The gap over the creek wasn't so bad, but Emma was still learning how to handle her new young horse. Emma was just eight years old and trying to keep pace with a much more mature twelve-year-old Daniel. She always needed to prove herself to him. He just hoped the water level in the creek would be enough to cushion her inevitable fall. He watched as Emma came up to the creek bed and timed the jump perfectly. Tawny soared through the air flawlessly, and Daniel was impressed. There was only one problem, Emma didn't quite hold on tight enough as she soared through the air. As Tawny made landfall on the opposite side of the creek, Emma landed in the middle of the creek with a splash. Daniel rushed over to make sure she was okay and burst out laughing at the site of the young drenched girl. "Oh my goodness! Look at you!" She was perfectly fine, just very red-faced and covered in mud. "You look like a drowned cat! Or maybe a helpless duck? Ha! I know what you remind me of! That book! Come on my little Ugly Duckling…let's get you home and clean you up." Daniel helped her up out of the creek and patted her down with his sweatshirt the best he could. He didn't rub it into her face that he was right, he could see how embarrassed she was. "You just need to get your body set at the right time, and everything else was perfect. Tawny did amazing, and you should be proud." Emma just nodded at him as she made her way back to her horse. Daniel mounted back up on Strider and led them back towards the stables.

* * *

"How's my little Ugly Duckling this morning?" Daniel greeted Emma as he entered the stable to start the early morning stall cleanups.

Rolling her eyes at her best friend she continued raking hay. "You're never going to let that go, are you? That was like four years ago…"

"Of course I'm never gonna let it go! I wish I had a picture of you covered in that mud!" He loved giving her a hard time, and if Emma was honest, she loved every moment of it. Daniel was her world.

"Hey, you two!" Emma's father, David, made his way over to the pair as they continued their work. "I have a new family coming in today to tour the grounds, and I need you guys to show their daughter around. They're from Boston, and they have a lot of money that we could use right now... The young woman is champion equestrian from what I understand, so that's exciting!" Emma sighed, she hated showing rich kids around.

"No problem David!" Daniel loved David. He was more hands-on with the stables than his father was. His parents were more the minds behind keeping the stables in business, while Emma's parents were the hands that ran everything. His parents were surprised when Daniel had decided early on that he'd prefer to get his hands dirty on the grounds versus sitting in the office filling out paperwork.

"Can't Daniel handle it on his own? I wanted to take Tawny out this afternoon and get some trail time in..." Emma tried to give her father the best pout she could manage, but sadly it failed her.

"Nope, I want you getting more experience doing this sort of thing. It's good for you to interact with our customers. Besides you get trail time nearly every day with Tawny!" He smiled down at her and leaned over to kiss her forehead. Emma knew he was right, but it didn't mean she was happy about it.

"Fine, but if she's an awful person, I can't promise I'll be nice!" Emma huffed off to the next stall.

"I'll make sure the guest will be treated with respect David, no worries." Emma rolled her eyes hearing Daniel suck up to her dad.

"Thank you, Daniel, you are growing up to be a fine young man." David clasped his hand onto Daniel's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "I'll bring by our guest around 2, and please give her the VIP treatment." He smiled at the brown haired boy and made his way back to the offices.

As they waited for David to bring out the guest they'd be showing around, Emma and Daniel spent some quality time with their horses. Daniel's horse, Strider, was a stunning all black Thoroughbred. Emma's, Tawny, was a young golden Palomino. The duo was used to working hard, and they were rewarded with having lots of free time on the stable's grounds. Both of the families lived on the property. The Nolans had a smaller loft style home above the offices. They were never ones for anything too fancy, and they were happy and content being close to the horses and staff. The Colters, on the other hand, had a large mansion tucked back on the property away from everyone and everything. They never were ones to flaunt their wealth, but they did enjoy owning nice things.

"Do you think she'll be another stuck up rich girl? That last one was awful…what was her name again? Ivy? Ugh, the worst!" Emma looked over to Daniel as he brushed Strider.

"She wasn't that bad… Her mother was awful though, and I think that's why she was like that…" Emma was always impressed with how Daniel could see past how people presented themselves. She just went off of first impressions, while he sat back and observed, holding back judgment until he knew them better. He tried to explain it to her once, but she didn't have the time to invest in these people. She had places to go and things to do.

"Yeah, I guess we will see…" Emma didn't enjoy this part of the stables life. She understood they needed customers, but she didn't like having to pretend to be interested in them. She was just happy amongst the horses.

"Hey, guys. I'd like to introduce you both to Regina Mills." Emma and Daniel turned around together at the sound of David's voice.

Standing beside David was a young brunette girl, probably around Daniel's age from what Emma could guess… She was striking. Beautiful brown eyes, her skin was a lovely olive tone and flawless. Her hair was tied back in a french braid, but Emma knew it was probably amazing as well. She was dressed in expensive looking designer riding gear, which Emma was actually a bit envious of, the light blue riding jacket was adorable.

"Hey, I'm Emma." Emma stepped forward and offered her hand out to the brunette. As they shook hands, Emma couldn't help but get lost in the girl's beautiful brown eyes... "This is um, Daniel…" Emma looked to her side, but Daniel hadn't stepped forward with her. He was still standing back, seemingly frozen in place. His eyes were wide, and he looked like he had seen a ghost. "Umm, earth to Daniel? Are you just gonna stand there staring like an idiot or what?" Emma snapped her fingers at him a couple of times, and he finally shook his head and stepped forward.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry… Hi, I'm Daniel Colter. It's lovely to meet you." Emma rolled her eyes at her best friend as he reached out for Regina's hand with a goofy grin on his face. She watched as Regina reached out and took Daniel's hand in hers. Emma couldn't help but notice Regina had a goofy smile on her face as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Colter." Emma startled at how mature Regina sounded, maybe she was older than she thought.

"Well okay, I leave Regina in both of your capable hands. Snow and I are going to show her parents around, so have her back around 4 for dinner okay? Have fun!" David made his way back to the offices, and they were left standing there awkwardly.

Daniel and Regina were still just staring at each other and Emma thought she might puke. "Okay… So are there any particular things you'd like to see?" Emma wanted to get this over with as fast as possible.

"Oh yes! I'd love to see your equestrian areas? That is what drew us to Storybrooke Stables, and I understand they are the best in New England?" Once again Emma couldn't believe how this girl talked.

"Yeah, they are, let's head over that way then." She headed in that direction and noticed Daniel and Regina didn't seem to be in a huge hurry as they followed. "So, Regina. Can I ask how old you are?" Emma was honestly curious, but she also was tired of the quiet as the two idiots just grinned shyly at each other.

"I'm going to be eighteen soon..." She bit her lip and glanced over at Daniel. "And how old are you? Umm, are you two?"

"I'm twelve..." She waited for Daniel to share his age, but he was still just smiling at Regina. "And this idiot just turned sixteen."

"Hey!" Emma laughed at finally getting Daniel to snap out of his blatant smitten state.

"Well, then we are all not very far apart from one another." She smiled. "I hope we can all become good friends!" Regina seemed very genuine, and Emma wasn't sure what to make of it, she had no reason not to trust the girl.

They continued on their way to the equestrian training areas. Emma and Daniel answered any little questions Regina asked along the way. Emma found herself actually liking Regina. She was very…sweet. She did not doubt at this point Daniel was crushing on the girl big time, she'd never seen him act quite like this before.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful." They all stood before the expanse of various equestrian courses Storybrooke Stables offered. Emma tried to get into it a few years prior but lacked the discipline it required. She preferred to ride the open trails, being wild and free.

"I hear you're a champion rider?" Daniel smiled at Regina shyly.

Regina blushed at the question. "Yes, I've been pretty lucky really."

"Well I'm sure it's more than just luck, it takes a lot of skill to do that, especially at a champion level." Daniel smiled over at Regina shyly again, and Emma felt a bit ill.

"I've been riding for as long as I can remember, my mother was also a champion rider."

"Was?" Emma wondered why she wasn't anymore.

"She had an accident a few years ago and sadly can't ride anymore, but she's my biggest cheerleader, other than daddy of course…" Emma just nodded at the story, feeling sorry for Regina's mother. She couldn't imagine not being able to ride ever again.

"So what brings you out here from Boston?" Emma and Regina both turned at the sound of Daniel's question.

"The stables we currently use are being converted in a few months into a hotel. The developer is advertising it as some sort of, close to Boston, getaway resort thing…it's such a shame. The area is beautiful, and it will soon be full of tourists who want to be cowboys for the day. Also, I'm going to be going to college here in Maine soon, and it'll be nice to be close to Rocinante." Regina got an adorable look on her face as she said the name.

"Oh, who's that?" Emma almost burst out laughing at the worried look on Daniel's face.

"My horse!" Regina bit her lip and smiled shyly over at Daniel like she could sense that he had been a tad jealous for a second.

"Like from Don Quixote?" Emma's mom had just had her read the story for homeschool, so the name was pretty fresh in her mind.

"Exactly! I'm impressed." The brunette smiled warmly at her, and Emma found herself blushing, but she wasn't sure why.

They continued their tour around the grounds, showing Regina all the fantastic things the stables had to offer. Daniel took over most of the talking and Regina seemed to be hanging on every word he said. Emma fell a bit back as they talked and she observed the two. The blonde could see they were pretty smitten with each other… Emma had seen Daniel all goo-goo over a girl before, but the way he looked at Regina was different. He was looking at her like she was the most precious thing on the planet. Emma still hadn't found herself falling for any boys yet, her mother kept telling her it would happen at any moment, but she just wasn't feeling it. They were all just so stupid. Girls on the other hand… Looking at the two people before her she switched her attention from Daniel to Regina. She was beautiful, Emma could see the appeal. She noted that Regina seemed just as fascinated with Daniel as he was with her… Listening to him talk and laughing at all his lame jokes. She found herself envious again, only this time it wasn't Regina she was envious of…no, this time it was Daniel….

"Hello, earth to Ugly Duckling, are you listening?!" Emma didn't have much time to process her new strange realization as Daniel snapped his fingers in front of her face. "There ya are, we need to get over to the dining hall." He gave her an odd look as she nodded at him, and then they headed over towards the dining hall. As they were walking, she noticed the two of them were actually holding hands now…

Dinner was lovely. Regina's parents were charming people. Emma found herself seated by Regina's father, Henry. Emma instantly took a liking to the man; he was adorable. He also talked to Emma like she was his peer, and not some random twelve-year-old girl. She was having so much fun talking horses with the man, that she didn't even really pay attention to what else was happening around the dinner table.

"Oh, really mother? For real?! Thank you so much!" Regina suddenly hopped out of her seat and wrapped her mother, Cora, in a tight hug.

Seeing the confusion on Emma's face Henry leaned over and whispered in her ear. "It seems my wife has given my daughter the good news." Emma glanced at the man questioningly. "Not only are we going to board our horses here, but we are also going to invest! We are now partners with your parents and the Colters! Cora is going to take over the equestrian side of things, and she's going to have Regina help her. I think that's why my little girl is so excited." Henry had such a happy, loving smile on his face that Emma didn't find herself surprised at the news of them having a new partnership with the Mills.

A clinking of a glass settled everyone down and drew everyone's attention to Emma's mom as smiled out at the group. Mary Margaret Nolan, better known as Snow for her uncanny resemblance to the fairytale princess, held her glass out. "I'd like to propose a toast! To new business partners, but also, new friends!" Everyone cheered and clinked their glasses.

Emma glanced over to Daniel to see how he was processing the news. He and Regina were just smiling at each other like a couple of idiots.

* * *

It had been three months since the Mills had become part of Storybrooke Stables. Daniel and Regina were an official couple now, and all the parents seemed to be rather thrilled by it. Emma had to admit the addition of the Mills had helped them out. Cora took complete control of the equestrian portion of the stables, and it made life on her parents much more manageable. Emma hadn't realized how much work they had been doing for so many years. They seemed happier, and that made Emma happy. With the added income coming in they were also able to hire extra help, and that let Emma have even more free time to ride. Every morning she'd wake up early and head out onto the trails. Sometimes Henry Mills would come out and ride with her, and he had become a significant figure in Emma's life very quickly. He was teaching her so much about horses and life in general. She felt so at ease with the man, and she found she could talk with him about things that she couldn't with anyone else.

"You look like something is bothering you, sweetheart? Care to share?" On this particular morning, Emma had been deep in thought and not her usual chatty self.

Emma looked over at the man with his kind eyes smiling at her and knew she'd probably tell him anything if he asked, so she blurted out what was bothering her. "I don't understand love."

Henry just burst out laughing. "I'm not sure anyone does dear, it's a very complicated subject."

"It's just… I see other girls my age, and they're all boy crazy, and I'm…well, me." Emma pouted and looked over at her riding companion who was smiling warmly at her.

"Not everyone figures these things out at the same time Emma. Sometimes it takes us a while to figure out what we're looking for…" Emma nodded as he talked. "You'll figure it all out with time; there is no rush. Just live in the moment, that other stuff, will work itself out eventually." Emma liked that. Live in the moment. She could do that.

* * *

"All right! I think everything is set for Regina's surprise party! This is going to be so much fun!" Emma rolled her eyes at her mother's enthusiasm. "You know what to do right, Emma?"

"Keep Regina distracted while the guests arrive, yes. But don't you think that's a better job for her…I dunno? Boyfriend?" Emma was so over this party already, and it hadn't even happened yet.

"Normally yes, but we're trying to make it appear like any normal Thursday, and on Thursdays, Daniel helps David with inventory. This will help keep her suspicions down." Emma laughed at the serious way her mom explained it. "Cora told her she could have the day off from teaching since it was her birthday, and Henry planted the suggestion of you showing her the trails she hasn't had a chance to explore yet. It's perfect! Plus, it'll give you two a chance to bond! I really think she and Daniel are going to be married someday." Emma watched as her mom got that annoying dreamy true love smile on her face, she was such a hopeless romantic.

"Ugh, fine! I'll have her back by 2." Emma stomped out of the loft and made her way over to saddle up Tawny.

When she reached the stable Regina was already there getting Rocinante ready. "Hey there Ugly Duckling! Are you ready to hang out together today?" Regina smiled over at her, and something in Emma snapped.

"No!"

Regina looked over at her confused. "Excuse me?"

"No, you don't get to call me that! Only Daniel gets to call me that!" Emma wasn't quite sure why it was bothering her so much, but she could feel her face was turning red in anger.

"Of course. I apologize. That was very forward of me…" Regina's eyes were extra wide, and she looked worried.

"Just… don't do it again, okay?" Emma didn't wait for a response, she just headed to Tawny and got back to work getting her ready.

The ride was a bit awkward at first, but Emma found herself pointing out interesting sights as they went…her love of the trails winning over her weird mood from earlier. She started getting more an more animated sharing stories with Regina about things she'd seen on various rides. They both shared a laugh over a story Emma told Regina about the first time she had taken Henry out with her...he had gotten so excited when he saw a moose, and he almost fell off his horse. They found a delicate balance of silence and storytelling as they went. It was in one of the silent moments that Regina decided to ask Emma a vital question.

"Emma, do you like me?"

Emma's head snapped over at Regina, and her mouth fell open. "What?!"

"It's just…well I… I really need you to like me, because you mean so much to Daniel…" Oh, Emma thought, of course… "You mean the world to him, and he is just so amazing... I've never really felt like this about anyone before. So I just wanted to make sure we're okay? I know it can be hard to share someone you're close to…"

"You don't think I'm jealous of you do you?" Emma stopped Tawny and looked Regina right in the eyes. "Because I'm not jealous…of you. I can promise you that." Emma swallowed down a lump in her throat.

Regina nodded nervously, and she actually looked a bit pale. "I just want us to be friends Emma."

It was at this moment Emma knew she had to bury any feelings she'd been having for Regina Mills that went beyond friendship. She could see it in the brunette's eyes, the girl was helplessly in love with Daniel, and Emma wouldn't ruin this for them. They both meant too much to her to come between that.

"I'd like that very much Regina, thank you." She gave Regina the brightest smile she could manage and was rewarded with one in return.

"Now we should probably get back for my surprise party!"

"You know about that?!" Emma looked at Regina stunned.

"Your mother is awful at keeping secrets!" Emma laughed at that; it was so accurate.


	2. Chapter 2

"There's my little Ugly Duckling!" Daniel came running up to Emma and wrapped her in a giant hug.

"Really?! You still haven't let that go? It's been like eight years since that happened!" Emma laughed as Daniel swung her around. They hadn't seen each other for a few months. Daniel had moved in with Regina as she finished her last year of college. He had even taken a few business courses so he'd be better at helping run the stables when they moved back.

"Put the poor girl down, you're going to make her sick. Hello Emma." Regina slapped Daniel away and hugged Emma. "I'm sorry we haven't been home recently, but with finishing up my last classes and packing, life has been a bit crazy."

"Don't worry about it, it's okay! It's actually been kinda nice not to have to see his face for a while..." She winked at Regina.

"Hey!" The girls both laughed at his hurt expression.

"So, are you excited for graduation?!" Emma threw her backpack at Daniel and took Regina's arm in hers as they walked into the apartment.

"Yes! I'm so happy to be done. Thank you for coming a few days early to help out, it's going to be a big help."

"Of course! Anything you need, I'm here! So on that note, the parents will all be here on Friday. We have reservations for dinner that night. I double checked the hotel reservations, and somehow Daniel's dad had booked two rooms, I'm kinda wondering if he wasn't trying to have a night to himself without Maxine." They both giggled knowing how annoyed Patrick Colter could be by his wife at times. "So then on Saturday we all watch you strut your stuff in your cute little square hat, and then Granny is helping all the moms cook a feast in the rented party space at the hotel!" Emma smiled, she was so happy she could help them out, even in such a small way...

"You are amazing! I know it's not easy to get three sets of parents on the same page. I owe you big time!" Regina wrapped her arm around Emma and squeezed her tight. Emma could only blush at the attention.

"It's the least I can do." Emma looked around the apartment. "It looks like you've already got everything packed!"

"I wish. The kitchen is still a nightmare…" Regina fidgeted with her hands and looked around the apartment. "I'm gonna take a quick shower. I just got back from my last final a bit ago. I'll leave you and Daniel to get caught up." Emma could see Regina's mind was in a million places at once.

"Come on Duckling! Let's get ya settled!" Daniel led them to the spare room. "Sorry about all the boxes, but this is one of the only places that gets everything outta our way. I don't know how we've managed to get so much crap in a few short years."

"All good, you know I don't need much space to crash out…" She smiled over at her best friend. She had missed him the last few months, not that she'd let him know that of course…

"So… I, umm…" Daniel looked around nervously. "I have something I want to show you…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

Emma gasped as soon as she saw it. "Oh my god, Daniel! Is that what I think it is?!"

"Shh…keep your voice down!" Once again he checked out into the hall to make sure the coast was clear. "And yeah, it is…do you…do you think she'll like it?" He lifted up the lid to reveal a rather simple looking gold ring, topped with a sparkling emerald. "It's not very fancy, but it was my grandmother's…."

"She's going to love it. I have no doubt about it." She reached out and wrapped Daniel in a hug. "Do your parents know?"

"Yeah, I told them my plan as soon as I figured it all out…all the parents know but your mom... I asked Regina's parents for permission last time I was in town."

"Wise move on not telling my mom, we all know she can't keep a secret to save a life!" They had a good laugh thinking back to all the ruined surprises over the past few years. "Was Henry excited?" She was a bit surprised no one had told her…

"Yeah… He did say he thought we were still a bit too young, but he was glad I waited until Regina graduated." Emma smiled knowing exactly how Henry Mills felt about the two young lovebirds. The elder Mills had voiced his concerns many times to Emma as they had ridden the trails together. After venting for a bit, he always came back around to being happy for them though. "Also, I asked everyone not to tell you. I wanted to do it myself…because I have something to ask." Emma looked at him curiously wondering what he could possibly need to ask her. "I know it's kinda unusual, but I was wondering if you'd be my best man? Errr…best wo-man? Ugh, you know what I mean!" He gave her the brightest, sweetest smile.

"For real?" Emma was stunned. Her eyes started to tear up.

"Of course! Come on Emma...you know you're my best friend. I can't imagine anyone else standing beside me while I marry my other best friend."

"I'd be honored Daniel, thank you!" She gave him another hug. "You know I can't throw you a bachelor party though right? I'm only sixteen! Not that Regina would let you have one anyways…"

"Have what?" They jumped at the sound of Regina's voice behind them. She was running a towel through her hair.

"Ummm….a dog!"  
"Ummm….a cat!"

They both blurted out the mix-matched answers at once. Regina just gave them a weird look and walked back out of the room. "I don't even want to know what you two idiots are up to…"

Daniel and Emma just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

"I'd like to propose a toast! To my little girl. Your Mother and I are so proud of the young woman you've become, and we look forward to seeing you shine as you start this next chapter of your life!" Raising his champagne glass above his head, Emma could see that Henry Mills was getting a bit emotional knowing what else was about to happen that night, as Daniel fidgeted nervously in his seat beside Regina. She raised her glass along with everyone else. David had convinced Mary Margaret that a few glasses of bubbly would be perfectly okay for Emma to indulge in for the evening. It was a special occasion after all. Emma could feel the bubbles tickling her nose as she took her first sip, this stuff didn't seem too bad…

"Only two glasses young lady!" She glanced over and saw her mother watching her closely.

"Okay…" Emma took another small sip and wondered how long she could make it last before it got too warm. Before she could think about it much further, a bottle appeared, topping off her glass. She glanced up and saw a cute brunette girl with a red streak in her brown hair winking at her.

"Stay close to me, and I'll keep ya topped off…then you technically will still be on your first glass…right?" Emma smiled at the young girl, who seemed vaguely familiar… "It's me! Ruby!" She looked expectantly at Emma. "It hasn't been that long, has it? I'm Granny's granddaughter!"

"Oh! That's why you seem so familiar!" Emma instantly turned beet red. Granny was Storybrooke Stables cook. She ran the on-site cafeteria and kept the staff well fed. Emma pretty much considered Granny her own grandmother. Ruby had visited a few summers when Emma was younger, and she had been totally smitten with the older girl. Once, they had even kissed. It had been during a game of truth or dare...it had been Emma's first, and so far, only kiss. "You haven't been to the stables for a while?"

"Aww you remembered! Yeah, my parents moved us to California, so it became too much of a hassle to visit sadly… I've really missed Granny! She invited me out this weekend to help out with this party, and she also wanted me to check out the colleges. I think she wants me to move back this way." Emma took a nervous drink from her glass that Ruby once again immediately topped off.

"Thanks. Well, I hope you have a nice visit!" Emma mentally kicked herself for being such an idiot.

"Thanks! It's good to see you again!" Ruby winked at her again and went down the row of seats topping off everyone's glasses.

"Okay. The time has come, wish me luck Duckling!" Daniel's nervous voice snapped Emma out of her embarrassing thoughts.

"You got this Daniel!" She reached over and squeezed his shaking hand. "She loves you so much." He smiled at her, and his shoulders seemed to relax a bit at her encouraging words.

Standing up Daniel used a fork to clink on the side of his champagne glass. Once he had everyone's attention, he took a deep breath.

* * *

Emma couldn't feel her legs. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. All she could do was, giggle. She felt so happy. She was so happy her best friend was marrying the love of her life. Her life?! Where'd that come from? His life…duh. Why was she crying if she was so happy? Wait, why was she giggling and crying at the same time? What was wrong with her?!

"Emma, are you okay?" Emma looked up into gorgeous brown eyes. She loved those eyes so much.

"I love you."

"You are so drunk!"

The voice didn't match the eyes… "Regina?"

"Yup, totally wasted. It's Ruby silly!" Ohhh…wrong brown eyes. Emma shook her head. "Still crushing on your bffs girl though I see, you poor thing." Ruby sat down next to Emma, and the blonde leaned her head onto the brunette's shoulder. "You had just recently met her the last time I was there, but I knew from the look in your eyes you were totally gaga over that girl." They both looked over to where Regina and Daniel were currently dancing, wrapped up in each other's arms. The ring on Regina's finger caught a bit of light and sparkled brilliantly.

"They're just so damn perfect together." Emma sighed.

"They really are." Ruby patted Emma on top of her head. "It can't be easy for you to watch."

"I thought I was over it, but…"

"Alcohol can be a bitch to the heart. It can make you forget, but it can also make you remember." Ruby wrapped an arm around Emma and gave her a small squeeze. "You'll be okay."

Emma just nodded at Ruby's words. Her stomach felt a bit queasy, but she wasn't sure if it was from the champagne or her messed up emotions. Ruby was slowly rubbing her arm up and down, and the feeling was so lovely. She glanced up at the brunette, and Emma felt herself lean forward…

"Whoa, what're you doing?" Ruby was looking at her with giant eyes.

"I…oh my god, I'm so sorry…I just…." Emma felt like her heart was going to break through her chest and then her stomach started to roll. "I gotta go…" She took off running out the door as fast as she could. She crashed into a nearby bathroom and just barely made it into a stall in time to lose her dinner. She felt a set of hands run through her hair and pull it back. All she could do was sob and continue to heave.

"Shhh…. It's okay. You're going to be okay." Emma froze. Why was it that voice now?

"Regina…" She cried out the name between coughs.

"Emma… Just let it all out. Don't try to hold back; it will only make it worse." After a few more heaves, Emma started to feel slightly better, and she sat back on the floor. Regina walked over to the sink to get a paper towel and wiped down Emma's tear-streaked, sweaty face. "Feel a bit better?" Regina's concerned brown eyes were all she could focus on, the tender look of concern she saw from Regina made Emma start to cry all over again.

"I'm so sorry." She lowered her face into her hands. She couldn't look at Regina without feeling…things, she shouldn't be feeling for her best friends fiancé.

"What do you have to be sorry about Emma?" Emma just shook her head. "I saw…that you were getting rather…close? To..umm…. Granny's granddaughter? Ruby right?" She felt Regina's fingers slide under her chin and lift her face, so she was looking into those beautiful brown eyes. "Does that have something to do with this?"

"Maybe?" Emma sniffled and hiccuped.

The bathroom door burst open and Daniel came rushing in. "Is everything okay? I got worried you guys had been in here awhile…and had to check in…" Emma watched as Regina got up and walked over to him and gave his shoulder a quick squeeze.

"Just a bit too much to drink, no worries. Can you go grab us a couple of water bottles?" Daniel nodded and ran back out of the bathroom. Regina gave Emma a reassuring smile. Daniel came rushing back in with the requested water bottles.

"Sorry, you're not feeling well Duckling." Emma smiled up at him, but she couldn't quite maintain eye contact with him, still feeling guilty...

"Can you give us some privacy Daniel? Also…maybe make sure Snow doesn't find out about this?"

"Yeah, no problem. I think she was pretty drunk herself last time I saw her… You Nolan ladies can't handle your liquor it seems!" He awkwardly laughed at his joke. "If anyone asks, I'll tell them you both headed back to the apartment, and I'll make sure this bathroom is off limits." He gave Regina a quick hug and headed out.

"Okay let's get you up." Regina helped Emma up, and they moved over to a bench. "Here drink some of this, I know you don't feel like it, but it will help" Emma took the water bottle from the brunette and took a tiny sip. "So, Ruby?"

Emma wasn't sure what to say… She didn't really feel like she still had a crush on Ruby, but maybe it was safer to blame this all on that? She did just try and kiss the girl for some odd reason. Ugh, she was never going to drink again. "I think… I may like…girls, more than I like boys." She cringed at her words. She didn't even know how Regina felt about gay people.

"That's perfectly normal, you know that right?" Regina just smiled at her, of course, she would be totally understanding and sweet about all of this... "You can't help who you fall in love with Emma. Sometimes your heart just decides for you…" She suddenly got a shy smile on her face. "Then sadly, sometimes it can screw you over as well… When I was younger, I had a huge crush on my nanny, Mal. She…" Seeing Emma's eye grow wide she laughed. "Yes, she… was beautiful. She had this gorgeous blonde hair and these amazing blue eyes… She was so sophisticated, and she always dressed fabulously… But alas, I was 8 and she was 19, it just wasn't going to work…" Regina smiled over at her and Emma actually managed to laugh.

"You obviously like boys now though?" Emma still wasn't sure how it all worked, she had tried the internet once, but she freaked out when she saw some of the images that popped up.

"From the few experiences I've had… I guess, if I had to label myself, I'd say I was bi, but labels seem so old fashioned to me… I like to think I fall for the person, and not the gender." Emma liked the sound of that, and it made it all seem so much more simple to handle.

"I guess, I still have a lot to figure out about myself…" Emma took another sip from her water bottle, not really knowing what else to say.

"There's no rush Duckling…" Regina's eyes grew wide. "I'm sorry…I…" Emma shook her head…

"It's okay Regina, you can call me that, I don't mind." The smile Regina gave her could light up a room. Emma felt better, but once again, she knew she had to bury the intense feelings she had for Regina...

* * *

"And now the father and daughter dance!" The wedding had been perfect of course. Emma watched as Henry and Regina smiled at one another, swaying to the music. They were adorable. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Emma turned around to find a smiling Daniel.

"Care to dance my Ugly Duckling?" Rolling her eyes, she let him lead her onto the dance floor. "Thank you for keeping me sane the last few months, I really appreciate it. I'm not sure what I would've done without you."

"You probably would have screwed up everything and lost the girl!" She laughed at her best friend as he acted shocked at her words. "But seriously…you know how lucky you are right?" She glanced over at a beautiful smiling Regina.

"Oh trust me Duckling, I really do." She looked back at him and saw the love in his eyes as he looked over at his bride.

Clearing her suddenly tight throat, "Well, let's go get your girl then, huh?" She danced them over to the father and daughter duo. "May we cut in?" Regina jokingly grabbed Emma and started to dance with her, and Emma thought she might die on the spot.

"Hey! Get your own bride Duckling!" Daniel playfully pushed her off of Regina and Emma knew her face was probably bright red at this point…luckily the room was dimly lit.

"Well, I think from the looks of our little Ugly Duckling tonight, it's time that we start calling her our Swan because she's becoming a beautiful young lady." Emma turned to look at Henry Mills with tears in her eyes. "May I have this dance, Miss Swan?" Emma could only nod, she was rendered speechless by the kindness of Regina's father.

"Miss Swan…hmm…I like that…" Looking over at Regina, Emma thought her knees might buckle at hearing Regina say her new nickname.

"I dunno…she'll always just be Ugly Duckling to me." Emma punched Daniel the shoulder. "Ouch…" Emma tried to just glare at him, but she couldn't keep a smile off of her face.

"If you two are quite done, I'd like to continue with my wedding dance now?" Emma and Daniel both smiled at the brunette. "Idiots."

"Yeah, but we're your idiots, and you love us!" Daniel scooped Regina up in his arms and spun her around, as she smiled and laughed down at him.

Henry and Emma just watched for a moment as the two lovebirds twirled around the dance floor. Emma would never deny that they were just perfect together, it still didn't make it hurt any less, but she loved them both so much.

"Well Miss Swan, still up for that dance?" Henry's calming voice snapped her out of her emotional daze.

"Yes, please!" She fell into his warm embrace and let him lead her around the dance floor. After that she found herself dancing the night away with a wide variety of people. Her father seemed to hug her extra tight as they danced, probably thinking about how she was growing up too fast. She even danced with a few boys, who had sweaty palms and stepped on her feet. Ruby surprised her by showing up late, and they danced a few dances together. She had just started school in Boston.

"You need to come and visit me there soon! We'll have a blast!" Ruby had actually become a pretty good friend to her over the last few months, and she was the only person she could talk to about, well everything. Emma saw Regina watching them with a look of concern in her eyes… Emma felt her heart tug knowing Regina was worried about her wellbeing.

Next, she found herself dancing with her mother. Snow had that dreamy true love look on her face as they danced. "Isn't it beautiful Emma? All the love in the air! Everyone all being so happy at once! I can't wait until we get to do the same for you!" Emma looked in her mother's eyes and suddenly was overwhelmed with guilt.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"If, if my wedding was a little different would, would that be okay?" Emma's hands started to shake.

"How so? You can have whatever kind of wedding you want, as long as you don't run off an elope or something!" Snow looked a bit panicked at that thought.

"No…I was wondering if you'd be okay with there being…" Emma took a deep breath. "If you'd be okay if there were, umm, two brides?" Emma cringed as she saw a look of confusion cross Snow's face. It took a couple of seconds, but finally, it clicked into the older woman's head.

"Oh… Oh!" Snow reached out and lifted Emma's chin up so their eyes could meet. "Sweetheart, as long as you are happy, I will be happy. Whoever you find that happiness with, makes no difference to me, okay?" Emma could only nod as tears began to fall from her eyes. She felt happiness as her mother wrapped her up in a tight hug. She still wasn't completely sure how she felt about, well, anything… but, Emma found she just wanted to enjoy this moment.

* * *

"Are you sure you're up for a ride today? You look a bit under the weather?" Emma looked over at Henry as he settled on top of his horse. He looked a bit pale and was coughing a lot.

"Yes Miss Swan, I think the air will do me some good. Don't worry about me. It's probably just that cold that's been making its way around." Emma wasn't so sure, but she knew better than to try and argue with the stubborn older man. She decided they'd be riding the easier trails today though….

They rode for a while, taking in the fresh cool air… Henry kept coughing, and Emma grew more and more concerned... "I think we should head back?"

"Don't be silly, a small cough won't slow me down. Now tell me, how does it feel to be seventeen?" Emma's birthday had been a few days earlier…it had been a bit overshadowed by the wedding afterglow, but Emma didn't mind.

"Okay, I guess? I'm feeling a bit lost as to what to do with my life next though…" Emma had been thinking about her future a lot since the wedding.

"Are you thinking of college?" Henry had another little coughing fit, so Emma stopped Tawny and turned the horse around to face the older man.

"I dunno, maybe? I feel like I need to get away for a bit ya know? Maybe see if I can find out a bit more about myself…" Emma was more confused than ever by her thoughts and emotions.

"I think it'd do you some good to get away from your parents and Daniel for a bit. They can be a bit overprotective of you." He smiled knowingly at her. "Maybe getting away from Regina for a while will help you deal with some of those emotions too, hmm?" Emma's heart leaped to her throat.

"I…I don't know what you mean?!" Her grip on her Tawny's reigns tightened.

"It's okay sweetheart, I've seen how you look at my daughter. I know you fight with yourself and those emotions every day. I also know you'd never do anything to hurt her or Daniel, but I can see it's eating you up inside. I want you to be happy, and maybe getting away for a bit will help?" Emma could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. He was just so understanding.

"Thank you." It was all she could get herself say, still stunned he didn't hate her for how she felt for his daughter. Henry started to cough again, and Emma grabbed a water bottle from her saddlebag and handed it to him. "We should head back, that cough seems to be getting worse."

"Yes, I guess I need to admit I'm not feeling very well, oh, and Emma? I love you." He smiled at her, and a fresh set of tears spilled from her eyes. They headed back down the trail...sadly it was the last ride they'd ever take together.

* * *

The wake was beautiful. So many people loved Henry Mills, it was ridiculous. He had left instructions that he was not to be mourned but to be celebrated. It was more of a party than a funeral. He would have loved it. Emma hadn't stopped crying since he died. She felt so guilty. She should have made him stay home that day, and they should not have gone on that ride. Maybe, he'd still be with them if they hadn't gone out.

"You need to stop blaming yourself, Emma." Cora Mills took a seat next to her and handed her a glass of champagne. Emma cringed at the drink but took a tiny sip not wanting to upset the widow. "He died because he was a stubborn old fool, not because you two went on a ride. He'd been feeling under the weather for days…" Her voice caught, and she cleared her throat. "I tried to get him to see the doctor, but you know how he was…" Emma smiled knowing just that. "Now, drink up! It's a party after all!" The older woman stood up and winked at Emma over her shoulder as she walked away.

Emma sipped on the champagne slowly thinking about her last conversation with Henry. She looked around the room at her friends and family; maybe it was time to leave Storybrooke Stables.

"Miss Swan! I hope we won't have a repeat performance of last time you drank that stuff?!" Regina's loud slurred speech caught Emma off guard. She looked up at the brunette who was obviously very drunk. Regina plopped down on the couch beside Emma and leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder. "I miss him."

Emma wrapped her arm around her drunk friend gave her a tight squeeze. "I do too."

* * *

"But why Boston? There are perfectly good schools closer to here." Snow wasn't handling Emma's decision to go away to school very well.

"I've already told you! Ruby is already there. I can room with her and save money." Snow was about to say something. "And before you say money isn't an issue, it is for me! I want to prove I can do this for myself. That's not to say...I won't be asking for a loan now and then though." She smiled at her trying to lighten the mood.

"You know, you already know enough about the stables to run it, you don't need to go away to school…" Emma could tell her mom wasn't one hundred percent sure that was the right thing to say. She was her teacher after all.

"Nice try, I know you don't believe that. Listen, I won't be that far, and do you think you can keep me from Tawny and the trails for long?" She wrapped the small woman up in a tight hug. "I love you, and I won't be gone forever." Snow just nodded and hugged her tighter.

* * *

Emma loaded her last bag into the front of her yellow VW bug. She was scared to be leaving but also excited for her next step in life.

"I can't believe you are driving that death trap to Boston Miss Swan." Breaking out in a smile, she turned to see Regina walking up to her with a smirk on her face. "Here, this is for you." Regina handed her a small wrapped box. Emma just stared down at it in her hands. "Well, open it!"

Emma ripped the paper away and lifted the lid and gasped at the necklace inside. "Regina! It's beautiful!"

"Here, let me put it on you." Emma handed the necklace to Regina and lifted up her long blonde hair. Once Regina got the necklace clasped, she spun Emma around to look at it. "It suits you."

Emma looked down at the small round silver charm. It looked like a coin and had a small swan carved into it. There was a tiny crown on top of the swan's head. Emma felt her eyes filling up with tears. "Thank you. I love it." She looked into Regina's eyes and saw they were also full of tears.

"I'm going to miss you…" Regina flung herself into Emma's arms and started to cry. Emma was a bit stunned, but she knew that Regina was still mourning her father, and this was all a bit too much. She felt awful for adding to her sadness.

"Hey, I'll be here all the time, you won't even have time to miss me much." She felt Regina nod her head, but she could also feel more tears soak into her shirt.

"Would you stop covering my best friend in tears, Regina! That's my job!" Emma couldn't help but laugh as Daniel came up and tried to lighten the mood. "Hey, Ugly Duckling." He playfully shoved Regina off of Emma and wrapped the younger girl in a giant hug lifting her up into the air. Emma squealed as she was lifted up, she blushed knowing how childish she had just sounded.

"Daniel! Put me down!" She playfully slapped his broad shoulders. When had he gotten so big?

After he set Emma down he went over to Regina and put his arm around her. He whispered something into the brunette's ear, she smiled and shook her head.

"What's up?" Emma could see they wanted to share something. Daniel looked at Regina, and she just nodded.

"Well, we don't have any definite news to share just yet…but we are officially trying to have a kid!" Daniel had such a look of pure happiness on his face, and it melted Emma's heart.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you guys!" She wrapped them both up in a big hug.

"Maybe don't mention it to the parents yet, especially your mom?" They all laughed.

"No worries, your secret is safe with me!"

"What secret?" Snow and David suddenly appeared behind them.

"We're getting a cat!"  
"We're getting a dog!"

"Idiots."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma found she really loved Boston. The difference of living in the city versus Storybrooke Stables was a bit overwhelming at times though. Living with Ruby was an adventure by itself. If the brunette wasn't hosting the party, she was at another one. Emma didn't know if she actually ever made it to class. The young blonde was really enjoying her classes, she had started late but, managed to catch up with the help of some kind professors. She had even gotten a job at a small cafe close to campus and found she actually enjoyed working there. It was a nice break from mucking out stalls. She did miss the stables though. She found herself dreaming of riding the trails often…a certain brunette also found her way into her dreams quite often as well…no matter how hard she tried to move past those feelings, they had a way of sneaking up on her.

Dating was weird. She had gone out with both women, and men…no one ever seemed worth keeping around though. Ruby told her she was just too picky, but she didn't think that was it…something in them was just lacking. She had been lost in thought about it all when she heard a knock on her front door.

"Regina?!" The older woman stood before her with puffy red eyes, and she'd obviously been crying for a while. "Is everything all right?!" Regina fell into her arms and started sobbing. "Oh my god, is…is Daniel okay?!" She could feel Regina nodding her head, and she took a sigh of relief. "My parents?!" Emma was crying now, just out of fear of what could possibly be wrong.

"I'm sorry, everyone's okay." Regina pulled herself back and looked Emma in the eyes. "Well, maybe not me…" The brunette stumbled over to the couch and sat down. Emma shut the door and joined her on the couch.

"What's wrong Regina, you're scaring me." She reached over and grabbed the brunette woman's hands and squeezed them.

"I… I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't know where else to go… I…" She choked back a sob. "I…I lost the baby…" Her head fell into Emma's lap, and the younger woman's heart broke. She rubbed Regina's head, and she tried to find the right words to say.

"Oh Regina... I'm so sorry." She bent over and kissed the top of her head. "I know how much this meant to you… I know, it's probably too soon to think about, but you can try again, yeah?" That must not have been the right thing to say because Regina started to sob again. "Shit, I'm so sorry Regina, that was an awful thing to say, I'm so sorry!" Emma felt like she was in completely over her head, and tears began to slide down her face, she had no idea what to say to make things better.

Regina sat up and shook her head. "No, don't be sorry you're fine. It's just the doctor said…they said I wouldn't be able to… I won't be able to get pregnant again safely… It's just something I never expected to hear... Daniel started crying… I feel like I've let him down. I let my child down, by not being good enough..." Her tears had ended, but now Regina seemed to be going into shock.

"Regina? When did this all happen? Are you okay? Should you be in a hospital?!" Emma was getting worried about her friend's life, not just her mental state. "Does Daniel know where you are?!"

"I was released from the hospital… Daniel was just so sad... I needed to get away for a bit to sort my thoughts. I went for a drive…." Regina became quiet, lost in thought.

"And you ended up in Boston?! I'm gonna call, Daniel…" Regina just nodded wordlessly at her. Emma went to her bedroom and grabbed her cell phone. She chewed on the side of her thumb as she listened to the rings.

"Emma?! Now's not a good time Duckling, I'll call ya back later okay?" The sound of panic in his voice made her heart clench.

"She's here Daniel." She heard him take a deep sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god, is she okay?" His voice cracked as he asked.

"She hurting, but… I, I.. honestly I don't know..." Emma glanced out her door and saw that Regina had fallen asleep curled up on the couch.

"I'll be there as soon as I can!" Emma looked at the time on her alarm clock.

"Daniel, wait until morning to head out, please? I'd worry about you too much if you headed out now." He started to protest. "Please, wait until morning. I've got her for tonight okay?"

"Okay Duckling, but I'm heading out at first light okay?"

"I'd expect nothing less…and Daniel? I'm so sorry…"

* * *

After Regina's miscarriage, Emma went home every weekend. She could tell things between her two best friends were a bit strained and it worried her. Regina was worrying her the most, however. The loss of her father and child so close together were seemingly too much for the brunette to handle. She had fallen into a deep depression.

"So my mom was telling me about this great therapist she heard about…" She saw Regina roll her eyes, but the older woman didn't stop her. "His name is Archie Hopper, he has a place in town, but he's willing to come out to the stables and talk to you?"

"Emma, I told you I'm fine." It was all Regina ever said when she tried to talk to her about things. Emma couldn't take it anymore.

"Regina! You're not fine though! Look at you! You're wasting away!" Regina had lost so much weight. Her clothes were hanging off of her. "You never ride anymore! You can't look Daniel in the eye! You need help!" She thought for a moment she might be getting somewhere with her, but then Regina snapped.

"What can you possibly know about what I'm going through! You have your father still! Your best friend doesn't look at you with sadness and disappointment every time he looks at you! You're only seventeen Emma! You still have all your hopes and dreams ahead of you!" Regina was glaring at her with such hatred, but Emma knew it was just because she was hurting…

"Regina. You're only twenty-three! You can't think all your hopes and dreams are over already! There's so much more life for you to live! You can't give up! Henry wouldn't want this for you!" Emma was near begging, trying to get Regina to snap out of it…but all Emma could see on her face was coldness.

"Don't you dare speak for my father, you've no right! Just because you were his little pet project, doesn't mean you knew how he felt about me!" Emma was stunned by Regina's words…and then the harshness just kept coming. "I suppose you think you know what's best for me, hmm?" Regina lunged forward and got into Emma's personal space. Emma could feel Regina's breath hit her face as she lashed out. "Don't think I haven't seen how you look at me…all sad and pathetic. Wishing I was yours and not Daniel's…"

Emma didn't hear what Regina had to say after that…the room grew bright, and her head started to spin…all sounds had become muffled…she felt sick. She ran from the room as fast as she could. Going into her room she threw all her things sloppily into her bags. She needed to leave now before she broke down completely. Emma wouldn't give Regina the satisfaction of seeing that. She ran to her car with tears falling from her eyes. She knew she probably shouldn't be driving in this state, but she really didn't care, she just needed to get out of there.

"Emma!" She looked in her rearview mirror and saw Daniel running towards the car. She couldn't face him, not now. She slammed the car into drive and took off…

Of course, Ruby was having a party when she got home when all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and cry. "Hey, Emma! You're home early!" She saw Ruby's face change to pity when she Emma's her puffy red eyes. "Oh sweetie, are you okay? Here let me get you a drink." Emma knew drinking wasn't going to help anything, but she didn't feel like doing much else. She took a seat on the couch and started downing the cold beverage and cringed at its strength.

"Hey." She looked up to see a man with a crooked smile. "I'm Neal."

* * *

Emma looked down to see Regina's name on her caller ID once again. It'd been over a month since she ran off from Storybrooke Stables and she hadn't been back or talked to the brunette since. She'd been ignoring all her calls and texts. She couldn't bring herself to read or listen to them. She hadn't even opened any of the messages from Daniel. She was too embarrassed by Regina's last words to her…scared of what he must think of her… The only calls she had taken were from her mother. Emma asked her not to mention Regina whenever they talked, she never gave her a reason why, and Snow never asked… As close as she ever came was her telling Emma that Daniel and Regina missed her.

"How much do you think we could get for your necklace if we pawned it?" Emma's head snapped down to where Neal's head was laying in her lap. He was holding the swan necklace Regina had given her between his fingers.

Snatching it out of his hands, she pushed him off her lap. "What?! I'm not gonna pawn my necklace! What do you even need money for?" As far as she knew Neal had money, he always had seemed to have nice new things anyway. They'd been seeing each other since the night they met. Emma still wasn't sure about him, but he always treated her well…

"I have this investment opportunity, but I'm a bit short on funds to pull it off…do you think you could help me out? Your folks are loaded right?" He gave her that damn crooked smile that was always hard for her to say no to, but something felt off about this. She was about to ask him for more information when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Duckling…" She's not sure why she's so surprised to see Daniel standing there when the door opened, but she is. "Can we talk?" Before she can answer him, Neal is by her side.

"Who are you?" She could see Neal sizing Daniel up, and it was rather comical considering Daniel towered over him by probably a foot or more. Seeing Daniel was about to get defensive she decided to step between them and make the awkward introductions.

"Neal this is Daniel, my best friend... Daniel this is Neal…my, um… boyfriend." The words still felt foreign on her tongue. She could see the confused looks on both their faces and tried to keep the conversation moving. "Daniel, I don't want to talk about it…"

"Emma please, I just want to make things better for all of us…" Suddenly Neal got up in Daniel's face.

"You heard her get lost loser!" Neal shoved Daniel back. Emma jumped between the pair before Daniel could squish Neal like a bug.

"Neal, stop it! I don't need your help with this… I think it's best if you leave." She walked him past Daniel to the door. "I'll call you later."

Before Neal left he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her hard. Apparently, he was showing the strange man in Emma's house that she was his. She cringed seeing the look of disgust on Daniel's face when she turned back to him.

"That's your boyfriend?! How old is he?!" Emma rolled her eyes at her overprotective best friend.

"He's not as bad as he just came across. He has a bit of a jealous streak is all…." She walked over to the couch and sat down. "So…?" She just wanted this conversation over. She knew it was going to hurt.

Daniel walked over and sat down on the couch beside her, he grabbed both of her hands and gave them a tight squeeze. "Emma." Her heart melted when he said her real name, he hardly ever said it… "I don't know exactly what happened between you and Regina. She won't say anything other than that she said some things she shouldn't have…" Emma's eyes grew wide at that news, she thought for sure Regina would have told Daniel about how she secretly felt for the brunette. "She told me that as soon as the words came out of her mouth she regretted what she said, but the damage had been done, and you ran... She called me to try and stop you, but you were too fast… I, I just missed you before you drove off…" He looked at her with so much pain in his eyes.

"She really hurt me, Daniel…" She barely whispered the words, but she knew he had heard her.

"I know Duckling, and she does too… After you took off that day, she agreed to start seeing that therapist your mom found. Dr. Hopper has done wonders for her, she's doing so much better Emma, you'd be amazed!" He smiled at her and there were tears shining in his eyes. "There was just so much that happened to her at once…the high of the wedding, followed with the death of Henry…the joy of finding out she was pregnant, and then the horrible news of learning she lost the baby and knowing we wouldn't have a chance to try again… I'm sorry that all ended up landing on you. There was no reason any of that should have been your responsibility to handle. I'm so sorry!" He started to cry and placed his head down onto where their hands were linked. Emma leaned forward and kissed the top of his head as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Hey… It's okay." He shook his head and sat back up.

"No see, there ya go again, being all amazing, but it's not okay Emma. You can say it, you've been hurt by our drama, and we're both so very sorry." Emma knew Daniel didn't know the whole story, but she was touched by his words. "Regina really wants to apologize, will you give her a chance? Please?"

Emma nodded. Her heart was screaming no, but her brain told her it was the right thing to do… "Okay… I'll come home next weekend. I need to talk to her alone first if that's okay?"

His smile grew huge at the news. "Of course! She'd want that as well! Oh, thank you Duckling!" He wrapped her up in a huge hug, and she couldn't breathe. She slapped his back a couple of times, and he finally let her go. "Oh crap, sorry Emma, Regina's always getting on me for my bear hugs." He smiled at her all embarrassed. Man, she'd missed him.

"No worries!" She looked at the time. "You're not gonna head back tonight are you?"

"Yeah, I want to get back to the stables early." He got up and headed to the door. She hated the idea of him driving back home in the dark.

"You can totally crash here if you want? Head out at first light?" He looked like he was thinking about it but he shook his head.

"No, I better head home. Thanks for the offer though!" He wrapped her up in another hug, this one a bit less crushing. "I'll see ya next weekend!"

She watched the door close behind him and ran her hand down her face. It had gone much better than she thought it would, but Regina hadn't told him the entire truth…which confused her. He was so trusting of them to handle whatever it was that was going on between them, that he didn't even question what it was… She felt guilt rip through her once again. Sighing she went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. She chugged half of it down before she went and grabbed her phone. Stumbling into her room, the blonde fell onto her bed and checked her messages. There were 5 recent texts from Neal, and she rolled her eyes when she saw them. Emma sent him a quick message telling him to chill out and that'd she call him in the morning. She sipped on her beer some more and decided to finally open her messages from Regina…

The first few were just a bunch of I'm sorry's and please forgive me's. The brunette flared up in anger a few times, but never did she get personal about anything again… There were a few sad attempts at getting Emma to laugh…they worked now. The last few were just sad emoji faces over and over… She then decided to listen to the voicemails the older woman had left... As soon as she heard the sadness in Regina's voice Emma started to cry. Regina begged Emma for her forgiveness… The woman apologized over and over... and swore she'd never do anything to hurt Emma ever again if she'd only just forgive her. Emma decided that she would forgive the woman, but she knew she'd still have to keep her distance. She just couldn't be around Regina anymore, knowing that the brunette knew how she truly felt, it was too much to handle.

* * *

Pulling up to Storybrooke Stables felt weird after having been away for so long… She smiled at the familiar faces that walked by. She noted there were a few new faces she didn't know. As she stepped out of her car, she was immediately wrapped up a tight hug by her dad. "Emma! I've missed you so much, sweetheart!" She squeezed him tight. She didn't give him the credit he deserved for being such a fantastic dad...

"Hey, dad! I've missed you too!" He stepped back from her and smiled down at her. "Sorry, it's been a while since I've been home…"

"It's okay sweetheart. I know life can be a bit much at times, I'm just glad you're here now. Let me grab your bags and take them to your room. Your mom is helping Granny make all your favorite dishes for dinner tonight, just a heads up! Hope you're hungry!" He winked at her and headed inside with her things. She rolled her eyes thinking about dealing with her mom.

"Emma." She froze when she heard the voice behind her. Emma wasn't sure if she was ready for this.

She turned around slowly and saw sad brown eyes looking desperately into her green ones. She almost gasped when she saw Regina. She looked so much healthier from the last time she had seen her. She'd put the weight she had lost back on, plus maybe a few extra pounds, it suited her. Emma thought she looked more beautiful than ever…

"Hi" She tried to smile at the brunette, but she knew it was a sad attempt. The next thing she knew Regina slammed into her and wrapped her up in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so very sorry!" Regina just kept repeating it over and over, as tears streamed down her face. Suddenly there was another body wrapping them both up in a giant hug.

"Let's get you two someplace a bit more private." Daniel led them both to one of the stables meeting rooms. It wasn't until she settled on the couch that she realized she was crying as well. "Okay, now don't come out unless you've fixed whatever this is okay? I love you both!"

Then they were alone once again.

"Emma…"  
"Regina…"

They both started to speak at once…

"Let me, please Emma." Regina wrung her hands together trying to find the right words. "I was in a very dark place… That's not an excuse for how I acted, just the reason. I put way too much on you. You should be just enjoying your time away at college and I show up at your door crying like a maniac… Then you're all super sweet. Taking care of me, every weekend, once again putting your life on hold, and how do I repay you? I lash out and say horrible, horrible things…" She was pacing back and forth in front of the couch not looking Emma. "I want to first say… That daddy loved you so very much, you meant a great deal to him, and I know he meant a great deal to you as well… He would have hated me for the things I said." Emma tried to argue with that, but Regina held up a finger to silence her. "No, he would have been really disappointed in how I talked to you, especially when I used him against you."

Emma sat back on the couch and watched as Regina continued to pace back and forth for what seemed like hours… Every time it looked like she was going to say something she stopped herself and scrunched up her face in concentration. If the situation weren't so serious, Emma would have found the movements rather cute and endearing.

After a huge sigh, Regina sat down and took both of Emma's hands into her own and squeezed them tight.

"When I'm hurting, I apparently want everyone else around me to hurt as well. I lose all self-control and go right at the buttons that will hurt the people in my path, in the worst possible ways. Daniel and my mother also both got hit with some awful, awful things… but they were there every day and already knew how I was…" A few fresh tears fell down her cheeks and Emma wanted to reach out and wipe them away. "The things I said at the end… I want you to know, that was me lashing out in a way I knew would hurt you in the most vicious of ways, and it was so very wrong of me…as soon as the words left my mouth something clicked in my brain. I knew at that moment, I had finally pushed someone too far…and I'm SO sorry it was you. I used the knowledge you had trusted me with and turned it against you in the evilest of ways. Emma, I love you, and I trust you so much. I don't believe what I said, please know that!"

Emma believed her. She could see how defeated Regina looked and how desperate she was for Emma to forgive her, so she did. She didn't say anything, she just wrapped the brunette up in a tight hug and kissed her temple. More tears came as they just held on to each other tightly, and all the heavy emotions washed away.

* * *

After her emotional weekend back home Emma arrived back in Boston to find Ruby throwing yet another party. She loved Ruby, but she thought she might have to get a place of her own for the next semester. The party life just wasn't for her….

"Hey Em! Welcome back!" Ruby shoved a drink in her hand and made her way through the crowd.

Sighing Emma took the drink and made her way to her bedroom. She opened her door to find two strangers making out on her bed, and that's when she snapped. After her emotionally draining weekend she did not need this. She screamed at them to get out. Then she stormed into the front room, stood up on the coffee table, and yelled at everyone that the party was over and they needed to leave. The room was silent for a moment, and everyone just looked up at her with confused expressions.

"You heard the girl! Get out!" Neal hopped up on the table beside Emma, and she'd never been more thankful for his presence. People started shuffling out the door, and Emma looked around to find Ruby. Spotting the lanky brunette, Emma hopped off the table and marched right up to her.

"No more parties on Sunday nights! If I ever go into my room and find people making out on my bed again, there will be no more parties ever! Got it?!" Ruby just nodded at her with wide eyes."Good!" Emma's adrenaline was pumping. She grabbed Neal by the hand and dragged him into her room. She needed to burn off some steam…

Later that evening they were wrapped up in each other's arms. Emma still wasn't sure if this was what she really wanted, but he treated her so well, and she just needed to feel loved. She felt a bit guilty about it like she might be using him…

"Hey Em, you awake?" His scruffy voice broke through her thoughts.

"Yeah." She turned around in his arms so she could look at his face.

"You remember that investment opportunity I told you about last week? The one that I was a bit short of funds for?" Emma nodded slowly remembering he wanted to pawn her necklace for it… "Well, it turns out I don't need any extra funds for it, but just some help pulling it off."

"What kind of help?" She was relieved he wouldn't need any money.

"I just need you to drop a few packages off for me… Nothing too crazy. I'll have some drop off locations, and all you have to do is take the packages to them." That didn't sound so bad… "You'll be getting a cut of the profits of course." He smiled his crooked grin at her, and she felt like she at least owed him this much…

The drop-offs were rather dull. He'd give her the packages each morning before class and she'd either drop it off on her way there or on her way to work after class. The drop off locations were always in pretty nice neighborhoods.

A couple of weeks after Emma had started the drop-offs, she and Neal were on their way to a movie when he suddenly pulled over in front of a bus station. Emma watched as he reached into the back seat and pulled out a package. "What's up?" He handed her the box and a small locker key.

"Just a quick drop off before the movie. Can you leave this in locker 42? I'll wait here for ya." He smiled that damn crooked smile at her, so she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Sure! I'll be right back." She hopped out of the car and made her way inside. The bus station was pretty quiet, but there were a few people wandering around. As she got closer to the locker she got an odd feeling, like she was being watched. Emma shrugged it off though, thinking she was just letting her imagination get the best of her. She found locker 42, opened it up, and gently set the package inside. Locking it back up she turned around to head back to the car, then suddenly she was surrounded by police officers yelling for her to put her hands up in the air. She was grabbed roughly and thrown hard against the lockers. She could hear an officer saying she had the right to remain silent, and then another officer clicked handcuffs onto her wrists. She was stunned. What was happening? Once the cuffs were in place they turned Emma around, and that's when she saw Neal's car take off like a bolt of lightning. It all hit her then, she had been used...

* * *

Regina held back Emma's hair as she threw up into the toilet. Her stomach had been a mess the last few days, as her parent's lawyers worked on her defense. She had been let out on bail thanks to it being her first offense, but she was still in some serious trouble. She was being charged with felony grand larceny. A felony. She could go to jail with a felony! She heaved into the toilet bowl again.

"Emma, you poor thing." Regina rubbed her back to try and calm her down.

"I'm so screwed Regina!" Getting up she walked over to the sink she splashed some water onto her face. "They can't find Neal anywhere! It's like he's disappeared from the planet! I can't believe how stupid I was!" She felt like a complete idiot for having trusted Neal Cassidy. The more she thought about it, the more she could see how easily he had played her to do his dirty work, and she fell right into his trap. Delivering stolen watches, really, really expensive stolen watches, ugh, she was such an idiot!

"Hey. Your parents have hired the best lawyers they could find to handle this, and you're going to be fine, okay? Now let's get you cleaned up, we need to get back out there to see how the negotiations are going." Regina helped Emma become presentable again, and they went to join all the parents in the hallway. Her lawyers were currently in a negotiation with the Federal prosecutors on what charges they were going to file against Emma if any. There was still hope for some sort of plea deal. Emma had told them everything she knew about Neal with hopes they'd go easy on her, but without having him in custody or knowing where to find him, she wasn't feeling very good about things.

The doors opened, and the prosecutors stepped out and walked away. Emma wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad one. Her father stepped out of the room and waved everyone inside. David had gone in on her behalf since she was a minor and her stomach had been keeping her from being able to sit still as the talks went on. She almost laughed as she took in the group in the room. There were three lawyers, her parents, Daniel and his parents, and Regina and Cora. Such an odd family they were…

"So I think we are going to have to take the plea deal they are offering." David's sad eyes met hers, and she knew it wasn't good.

"What is it, David?" Her mom already had tears in her eyes as she asked.

"Well, because Emma has been so cooperative, and this is her first offense…they're willing to settle on one year of jail time." The room erupted as everyone started gasping and arguing at once. Emma just slid down in her chair and looked up at the ceiling. "Guys, we're lucky to get just that! They're also dropping ALL felony charges! This is staying in the juvenile system, thank god Emma is still just seventeen! If this had happened a few months from now who knows what kind of time she'd be looking at?! I'm so sorry sweetheart, but it's the best we could do."

"They are going to agree to the one year of jail time. She can probably get out in 8 to 9 months with good behavior." One of the lawyers spoke up. "Having this stay in the juvenile courts will keep these records sealed, so this won't have an impact on your future. We are truly fortunate to get what we did." The room was eerily silent as the lawyer finished talking. Emma heard David thank them for everything as they packed up their things to leave. "She'll need to turn herself in on Monday at 8 am. We got you the weekend to prepare."

Once the lawyers left the room Snow burst out crying. Cora wrapped her up in a hug which just seemed weird to Emma because she didn't think the women liked each other that much…

"Well, I guess I better binge-watch Orange is the New Black this weekend huh?" Emma needed to break up the somber mood in the room somehow, but her eyes filled with tears as she finished the joke. Only Daniel laughed. He understood her best.

"Let's go home and have a nice dinner." Everyone was surprised to hear the elder Colter speak up. "I called Granny awhile ago, and she should have something ready for us when we get back to the stables." They all walked out of the courthouse as one big oddball group. Daniel and Regina were at each of her sides, both with one arm around her shoulders. It made her feel safe, and she wondered if she'd ever feel this safe again.

* * *

Emma rode Tawny as much as she could that weekend, savoring the feeling of freedom it gave her.

* * *

"Emma? Are you still not feeling well?" She had been in jail for three weeks so far, and it had been as awful as she thought it'd be. Regina was there for visiting hours this week, and Emma was very thankful for the distraction.

"Yeah, it's usually only in the morning though, and it gets better as the day goes on." Regina gave her an odd look. "I'm sure my nerves will settle down someday. How are the stables?"

"The stables are fine. Stop trying to change the subject, have you seen a doctor?" Regina looked very concerned all of a sudden, and it was freaking Emma out.

"I'm actually going in for a check-up tomorrow. Hey, I'm okay." Emma reached across the table and squeezed Regina's hand.

"No touching!" Emma jumped back at the guard's booming voice.

"I know you're okay, I'm just worried about you…" Regina smiled at her. Emma had missed that smile so much. "Your mom will be coming to the next visiting hours…" Emma rolled her eyes. "Be nice Emma; she's doing her best."

"She's just going to cry the entire time!"

"I know, that's why my mother will be with her, consider it a balancing act." They laughed, it felt so nice to laugh.

"Time's up people! Say your goodbyes! One short hug and out the door!" Emma hated that guard so much. She was such a dick.

They stood up, and Regina wrapped the younger woman up in a tight hug, it felt amazing, and Emma tried to burn every second of it into her brain. They broke apart before getting yelled at.

"I'll see you in a couple of weeks. If you need to call, don't hesitate, okay?" Emma nodded at the brunette, knowing that if she tried to speak right now, she'd fall apart. Emma watched as Regina left the room…then slowly walked back to her cell.

* * *

"I'm what?!"

"You're pregnant Miss Nolan." Dr. Zelena Green held the chart in front of her as she told Emma the news. "You appear to be probably about two months or so…when was your last menstrual cycle?"

Emma hadn't even thought about it with everything that had been happening…she honestly couldn't remember the last one she had…oh god.

"I'm going to say your due date will be in January or so…we might be able to get a better idea as you progress though..." She didn't even look up from her chart as she spoke.

"But, I'm not going to get out of here until maybe April, and that's only if I don't screw anything up…" Emma was going to have a baby…in jail. How classy.

"Well, if you decide to keep it, you'll need to make arrangements for someone to take care of it for you. I'm going to put together some pamphlets for you to read and I'll start to schedule follow up appointments. Because you are a minor, we will allow one person to help you through all of this. They'll be allowed to attend lamaze classes with you if that's something you want." With that, Dr. Green sent Emma on her way, with pamphlets in hand...

Emma walked down the hall in a zombie-like daze. She didn't head to her cell, she walked right up to one of the phones in the hall and started to dial.

"Emma?!" She heard Regina's concerned voice accept the collect call.

"I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean you want Regina to help you? It should be me, Emma! I'm your mother!" Emma cringed as she saw the hurt look on her mother's face, she hated doing this to her, but she knew Regina was the better option for her. She needed someone that was calming, not someone that would cause her even more stress.

"Mom… It's not anything personal. I just think Regina will keep me a bit more sane during all of this." Emma said a silent prayer as she saw her mother processing her request. Emma wasn't sure how many fights she had left in her, the last few months of stress were already enough to handle.

"I…I understand." Snow glanced over to Regina who was sitting quietly beside her. "You better take good care of her Regina."

"Of course I will Mary Margaret." Emma watched as her mother sniffled back some tears and then she slammed into Regina hugging her tightly. Snow whispered something into Regina's ear, and Regina broke out in a huge smile.

"Okay then, I'll leave you two for your first class. Emma, please let me know if you need anything. I'll see you next weekend okay?" Emma watched as Snow made her way out the door.

Emma wasn't sure what to say to Regina as they sat in silence waiting for the doctor to come and get them. There were a million things she knew she could say, but nothing seemed right at the moment. So she went with something simple.

"Thank you." Regina smiled over at her, but Emma didn't think the smile reached the older woman's brown eyes. "Are you sure you're going to be okay doing this with me? If it's too much, please let me know."

"Emma, you're my only focus right now okay? I'll be fine." Dr. Green walked in before Emma could respond.

"Okay, who's ready to get their baby classes on?" They both rolled their eyes at the odd red-headed doctor, but she was somewhat fun in her quirky way.

* * *

The next few weeks went by rather quickly. Emma got to see Regina pretty often, and she still had her regular visitations from the rest of her family. Other prisoners left her alone when word got out that she was expecting. In a way, the baby was a bit of a blessing; she wasn't sure how to feel about that. During the first ultrasound, Emma had burst into tears seeing the little life that was living inside of her. Regina had held her tight as they listened to the heartbeat for the first time. Dr. Green laughed at them when they requested so many copies of the ultrasound pictures to give to all the parents. It was just after the happy moment of hearing the heartbeat when Regina asked Emma a crucial question.

"Emma, can I ask what the plan is for when the baby is born?" Regina's brown eyes were glistening with tears as she asked.

Emma honestly had been giving it a lot of thought recently…but she was afraid to ask for what she truly wanted. "I… I was actually going to talk to you about that." Emma took a deep breath and looked into Regina's emotional brown eyes. "I was wondering, if you and Daniel would look after it, you know until I get out of here?" She wasn't sure if she was asking too much of her best friends. She knew her mom and dad would take her child in with no questions asked, but something inside of her felt as if asking her best friends to do it was the right choice.

"Oh Emma, we'd love to!" Regina gave Emma a huge hug and started to cry.

"Do you, maybe need to run it by Daniel first?" She melted into the hug, loving the feeling of home it gave her.

Regina pulled back, and her cheeks were pink from blushing. "We've actually been talking about it already, but I wanted to make sure it was something you wanted… We kinda already have some baby items…we had started buying them before…" A pained expression crossed the brunette's face. Emma squeezed Regina's hand. "So we do have a good start on things. Also…" A shy look took over her face, and she broke into a tiny grin.

"What?" Emma couldn't help but smile at the soft look on Regina's face.

"Daniel's parents gave us they're home."

"What?!" Emma was at a loss of words hearing that news. "Where are they going?"

Regina laughed and shook her head. "Well, it seems the Colter's are hitting the road. They've bought a giant RV and are going to travel the US and enjoy their golden years."

"I can't imagine Pat and Max in a tiny RV, they're gonna kill each other!" Emma laughed as the image of the couple bickering over directions popped into her head.

"Ha! It's far from tiny, trust me. Also, they've been oddly getting along much better lately, dare I say...they've been kind of adorable. Anyway, giving us the house was their idea. They mentioned that you and the baby would need someplace to stay…and that your parent's loft wouldn't be ideal. Also, the house Daniel and I have been living in only has one extra room….and well…we want you to come live with us once you're out of here…" Regina was adorable when she rambled…

Emma shook her head at all the news she was just given. "Seriously? Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden…" Emma looked down at her hands and started twisting her fingers together.

"Miss Swan." Emma's head snapped up at the tone Regina used as she said her nickname. "You and your child will NEVER be a burden, do you hear me?" Emma could only nod, knowing if she tried to speak, she'd end up in tears once again. "Good, it's settled then. Also, don't worry about your mom. We've already discussed all of this, and she's completely okay with it, but… Sunday family dinners at the loft, have been agreed upon, as a term." Emma laughed as Regina rolled her eyes.

* * *

Emma thought she was going to pass out. "Oh my god!"

"Breathe Emma!" Regina was beside her holding her hand. "You're doing amazing sweetie."

"Are you really quoting memes at me right now?!" Emma rolled her eyes at Regina

"Okay Emma, one more big push!" Dr. Green called out. Emma bore down and pushed. Regina gasped, and the sounds of a baby crying filled the room. "It's a boy! Want to cut the cord?" Dr. Green was talking to Regina, and brown eyes met green seeking permission. Emma nodded her head and watched as Regina snipped the little cord. The nurses took the little boy off to the side to do their thing, and Regina turned back to Emma and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you." Regina kissed her forehead again, but Emma's only thoughts were of her son. Her son!

"Can I hold him, I need to hold him…." On tv, they always put the kid right into the arms of the mom…

After what seemed like forever, a nurse finally came over with a tiny little bundle and placed the baby in the new mother's arms. Emma had never felt more alive in her entire life. She looked down at the little boy, and she immediately threw out any regret she had about the things she'd been going through the past few months. She got him out of the deal, and it was all worth it. "Hey kid, I'm your Mom. It's nice to meet you." A sniffle caught her attention, and she looked up at Regina. "And this, this is Regina. She's going to take care of you for a bit okay? You couldn't be in better hands."

"So do we have a name for the little munchkin?" Dr. Green's voice broke through the emotional moment.

"Yeah, I do…" She looked up at Regina with a bright smile. "Henry Daniel Nolan."

"Oh Emma, are you sure?" She could see Regina fighting back more tears. Emma pulled Regina down to sit on the bed beside her and handed the precious little bundle to her.

"I'm positive." They sat there for a while enjoying the moment. Trying not to think about the next steps to come. Emma had just recently learned she only had another three months to get through, and they were going to be the longest three months of her life.

* * *

"Welcome home Ugly Duckling!" Daniel wrapped Emma up in a giant bear hug as soon as she entered the house. She held him tight and tried to hold back tears.

Her parents had picked her up that morning to bring her home. The first thing she made them do was to take her to a restaurant so she could eat a giant cheeseburger, chocolate shake, and onion rings. Then she had nothing on her mind but getting home to Henry. She had seen him plenty of times over the last few months when Daniel and Regina came to visiting hours, but the thought of just getting to hold him for hours on end was so amazing. To get to smell that little head and hold his little hands…

"Come hold your son Miss Swan." The sound of Regina's voice broke the best friends apart. Emma rushed over to the older woman so she could take Henry into her arms.

"I'm never gonna get used to that Miss Swan name…" Regina slapped Daniel's shoulder and cuddled into his side. The duo looked over at Emma and Henry with warm eyes. "He's an amazing little man Duckling; ya did good."

Emma could only smile and stare down at her son in her arms. She was overwhelmed with emotion. Seeing this, Regina walked over to her again. "Let's get you settled into your new room, hmm?" Emma wordlessly followed Regina up the stairs. "I hope you like what we've done to the room for you…"

Emma gasped as she took the room in, it was beautiful.

"We got a few things from your old room, but I wanted it to feel like a fresh start for you… We have you set up with a baby monitor. There's a camera set up so we can see into the nursery…we have a monitor too of course… Henry has been sleeping through the night pretty well recently, but he can get fussy now and then." Emma could tell something was bothering Regina, but she was a bit too tired to really think of what it could be it at the moment.

"Regina, it's all so perfect, and more than I could ever dream of, thank you." The brunette smiled at her. Emma walked up to her and handed Henry to her gently. "I'd love to take a shower and settle in a bit?" Emma noticed the tension left Regina's shoulders as soon as she handed Henry back to the older woman.

"Of course. You actually have your own ensuite through that door." She motioned to a door to the right. "It's all set up for you with fresh towels and all the essentials you'll need." Emma smiled her thanks as Regina left her to get settled in.

Emma looked around the room taking in all the little details. She smiled as she looked over some photos placed in various locations in the room. All of them of happy times spent at Storybrooke Stables. One of her and her parents laughing and eating messy BBQ, one of her and Daniel when they were tiny wearing oversized cowboy hats, and then she came upon one that made her tear-up instantly…it was of her and the elder Henry riding together down a trail… She traced her finger over his smiling face. There was also a beautiful one of her and Regina from the wedding. They weren't looking at the camera. They were just smiling at each other. Emma thought it was an odd choice on Regina's part to have it framed, but the blonde loved it. Taking a moment to center her emotions, she walked into the bathroom looking forward to a long hot soak in a bath. Emma wasn't disappointed when she saw the tub. She actually squealed when she saw it had jets. After nearly a year showering with no privacy, this bathroom was like heaven.

After soaking for what felt like hours, Emma slipped into some comfortable clothes and made her way downstairs. She found her two best friends in the kitchen fussing over her son, and it was the most adorable thing Emma had ever seen. "Hey." She was trying not to startle them as she made her way into the room.

"Hey, Duckling! Wanna help us feed the little man?" Emma nodded and walked over to them. Daniel helped her get situated and showed her how to hold Henry and the bottle in a comfortable way. "Look at you! Such a natural." He winked at her before going and grabbing a beer from the fridge. Regina was at the stove working on dinner and just casually watching the interaction. "I know you just got home today, and I want you to take as much time as you need to get comfortable to life on the outside again." Emma rolled her eyes at Daniel's silliness. "Hear me out before you get all defensive would ya! I was just going to say, whenever you're ready, any job you want here at the stables is yours okay? Well, not mine of course, but ya know…whatever you feel like doing okay?" Daniel had taken over the day to day operations of the stables, with a very close eye from David.

"Thank you, Daniel. I appreciate it." Henry fussed in her arms a bit, and she adjusted the bottle. "I'll give it some thought. I'd really love to get to know Henry some more first though."

"Of course. The little man is always the top priority." Daniel tickled at Henry's feet.

"He has a name you know." Regina finally spoke up from her spot in front of the stove.

"Says the woman that just calls him her 'little prince.'" Emma saw the shy smile that broke out on Regina's face.

"That's adorable…" Emma smiled over at Regina. The smile on Regina's face seemed to somber when Emma spoke, and it made Emma feel like she did something wrong. She made a mental note to talk to her friend alone when she had a moment.

Later that night Emma was woken up by the sound of Henry crying over the baby monitor. She looked at the camera and saw Regina enter into the nursery at the speed of light. She watched as the older woman picked him up and settled into a rocking chair as she soothed the child with calming words. It was all so domestic and pure. It made Emma realize what was bothering Regina. The older woman didn't want to lose any of that…the feeling of being needed by Henry, the taking care of Henry… just Henry. She made her way over to the nursery and cleared her throat once she was in the doorway, not wanting to scare Regina. "Hey."

"Hey… I'm sorry… I heard Henry crying and came in, out of habit. I…I suppose that's not my place with you home now…" Emma smiled knowing Regina was too tired to filter her emotional ramblings.

"Regina." The brunette was still rambling. "Regina!" Finally, brown eyes looked up at her. "It's totally still your place to take care of Henry. I can't do this without you. You know that right?"

"I don't want to overstep my place in his life…" Regina nearly whispered the words, but Emma heard them all.

"Hey, there is no overstepping. You are a part of his life. A huge part of his life! Do I look like I know what I'm doing? I just got outta jail this morning Regina!" Emma was trying to lighten the mood, but she was starting to feel a bit of panic take over as she thought about the fact that she was a mom…a mom! "Trust me when I tell you this. I trust you completely when it comes to Henry. I know this is a weird situation, but I think we can work something out to raise this little guy right. I know you already have your little routines worked out over the last few months, and I don't want to change them. I just want to be a part of them, so that I can help, and learn. Is that alright?" She hoped her words would make Regina realize she needed her, and she trusted the woman to help her raise her son.

Regina was looking down at Henry cuddled in her arms. Emma heard the sniffles before she saw the tears. "Thank you, Emma." They stayed silent for a moment, just looking down at Henry.

"Are you two done with your emo moment? I can't sleep with ya yapping over the baby monitor." Daniel's voice broke them out of their silent emotional trance. A teddy bear suddenly flew across the room smacking him in the face. "Ow!"

"That's what you get for being an idiot." Emma laughed at the smirk on Regina's face.

"Nice shot Queenie!" Emma cheered.

"Queenie?!" Both Daniel and Regina asked at once.

"Well, I figured if Henry is your 'little prince' it's fitting that you are the Queen." Emma winked. Daniel snorted. Regina rolled her eyes.

* * *

So time went on. They found a perfect routine that worked out well for them all. The three of them worked as a team raising Henry the best they could. Sometimes it was surprising at how easy it all seemed…

Once Emma felt comfortable at the stables again, she proposed a new job for herself. She offered to take people riding on the trails, but not just any average riders. They already had several options for them. She wanted to give the opportunity to people with special needs, and the elderly. People who usually wouldn't be able to enjoy the trails. She worked with local schools and senior homes. Emma took the time to map out what trails would work the best and worked with special groups to get any equipment that would be needed to help this idea work out. After lots of work, the idea took off and became quite popular. Her mom and dad helped her work out the kinks for the first year or so but then they finally stepped back and let her run the show.

"Ma!" As soon as Emma entered the house after a long day on the trails, a tiny body crashed into her legs.

"Hey, kid! How has your day been?" She lifted him up and tickled his belly.

"Ma! That tickles!" He wiggled out her grasp and slid down her front. "I've been helping Na bake all day for my birthday party!" Henry hadn't been able to say Regina, and somehow Na had become his name of choice for the woman. At first, Emma wondered if he was trying to say Emma and had come up with Ma for her as well, but she didn't dwell on it for long. Luckily he managed to call Daniel, Dan. She didn't think she could handle a Ma, Na, and a Da…

"All day huh? Well, it's not every day you turn five, so I imagine she's spoiling you a bit?" She booped his nose and headed to the kitchen. "Oh my god, it smells amazing in here!" She stuck her finger in a bowl of frosting and was immediately slapped on the wrist.

"Miss Swan, that's for the party tomorrow!" Emma stuck her tongue out at Regina and put the frosted covered finger into her mouth.

"Oh so good!"

"You eat like a child!"

"I'll own up to that!" Henry giggled. "Do you even know what you're giggling about kid?"

"Na hit you!" He giggled some more and went back to playing with his toys.

"You didn't need to do all this baking Regina, we could have just bought some cakes." There were cupcakes all over the kitchen. Emma had never seen so many cupcakes in a single room before.

"Nonsense, Henry deserves to have homemade treats for his fifth birthday." Emma just nodded as she watched Regina mix some more icing. "Granny has all the other food taken care of, so this is the least I could do…" There was a huge party planned for the next day. They were actually shutting down operations for the day, just so everyone at the stables could help celebrate Henry's fifth birthday.

"I still say this is a bit much for a fifth birthday, but thank you for everything. I appreciate it, and you of course." She placed a quick kiss on Regina's cheek and grabbed a knife. "Now let me help at least."

"Just don't eat anything!"

The party was actually crazy fun, Emma had to admit it. People came that she hadn't seen in years. Including a particular brunette.

"Ruby!" Emma wrapped her old friend up in a giant hug. They had drifted apart after Emma went to prison. Granny had told Emma, Ruby had felt guilty for introducing Neal into her life… "It's so good to see you!" They chatted for a bit and caught up. Ruby was living back in California, helping her parents run a chain of diners they named after Granny.

"Hello, Miss Lucas." They both looked over at the stern sound of Regina's voice. Emma was taken back by the cold look on the older woman's face. "A word Emma?" Emma shrugged an apology at Ruby and followed Regina away from the party crowd.

"Regina? What's wrong?"

"What is SHE doing here?" Emma watched as Regina glared over at Ruby.

"Umm… I'm assuming Granny told her about the party and invited her?" Emma wasn't getting why Regina seemed so upset.

"Well, she was not invited…" Regina crossed her arms and huffed. It took Emma a moment, but she finally figured out what was bothering the brunette.

"Hey… It wasn't her fault." Emma reached her hand out and squeezed Regina's arm.

"If it weren't for her, you would have never met him…" Emma had to admit she was impressed with Regina's ability to hold a grudge.

"And we wouldn't have Henry now if I hadn't…" The stern look on Regina's face suddenly softened. "And, as much as that time in my life sucked… I wouldn't give him up to change any of it, and I know you wouldn't either." Regina just slowly nodded her head. "Now come on! We have a five-year-old to spoil rotten." Emma winked at Regina, and they went to find Henry so he could open his gifts.

* * *

"I cannot believe how many gifts the kid got!" Emma and Daniel were the last people standing as they picked up wrapping paper and various other party trash.

"People love spoiling toddlers. Especially considering he basically has like five grandparents trying to be the favorite." Emma laughed at that. It was so very true. The kid lucked out in the family department. "Well, lookie here... There's an unopened gift." Daniel handed Emma a rather large rectangular box.

"How'd we miss this?" She looked at the tag. She was surprised to discover it said, to Ugly Duckling, on the tag. "Daniel?"

"Would ya just open it already Duckling?" He got a big goofy grin on his face as he watched her peel off the paper.

Emma lifted the lid of the box open and gasped. She looked up at Daniel with wide eyes. "How did you know?" She reached out and ran her fingers over the object inside.

"You were practically drooling over it when we went shopping for Henry's gifts. Also, I think a mom deserves at least one gift on her kids birthday." He reached into the box and held the object of her affection up. "Here let me help you put it on."

Emma stood up and turned her back to Daniel. She slipped her first arm in, and he lifted the other side up so she could slide in her other arm. The giddy blonde spun around and hugged the red leather jacket around her body tightly and smiled big. Emma jumped up into Daniel's arms and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! I love it so much!"

He laughed and spun her around. "You deserve it Duckling, you've been amazing. Not only at being a mom but also with everything you've done for the stables. I'm super proud of you."

Emma was trying not to tear up. "Okay enough mushy stuff. Let's finish cleaning up so we can go to bed."

They were almost done with the clean up when Regina came out carrying some hot chocolates. "I know you've probably had your fill on sweets today, but I thought you two might like something warm after working out in this cool night air for so long… Miss Swan, what are you wearing?!"

Emma smiled big and ran her hands over the front of her new red leather jacket. "Daniel got it for me! Isn't it amazing?!"

"It's…umm, something alright…." Regina had an odd look on her face, as she shook her head and handed them the warm beverages. "Thank you both for all your hard work today. Henry passed out as soon as his head it the pillow."

"Thank you, Regina, you did most of the hard work with organizing everything." Emma sipped on the hot chocolate and smiled, Regina had remembered the cinnamon.

* * *

"Okay, buddy do you feel comfortable?" Henry nodded his little-helmeted head. "We're gonna go slow, okay?" Emma had Henry tucked in front of her as they sat upon Tawny's back.

"Emma…is this a good idea?" Regina rode slowly next to them on Rocinante. She was a nervous wreck, and Emma thought it was adorable.

"Please, I was already riding solo by Henry's age, we've put it off for too long. It's going to be fine; I have him. We're just going to take some easy trails, so he gets used to the feel. It's exciting, huh kid?" She ticked his side, and he giggled.

They rode slowly, and Emma even let Henry hold the reins for a bit, much to Regina's dismay. Once they had ridden for a while, they found a perfect spot in the shade to have a small picnic.

"This is so nice." Emma closed her eyes and stretched out on the blanket, after finishing her lunch.

"Yeah, I suppose…" Regina was sitting on the blanket beside the blonde. She was nervously watching Henry run around after a butterfly.

"Would you please relax! He's perfectly fine… Let him have some fun!" Regina looked over at her with big eyes.

"I know… I just worry." As if on cue, Henry cried out. Before either woman could react, the small boy was throwing himself into Regina's arms, tears running down his chubby cheeks.

"Na! It hurts!" He cuddled into her chest and whimpered.

"Oh my sweet little prince, what hurts?" Emma watched as Regina rubbed Henry's back soothingly. He thrust his tiny hand into her face. "Did you try and hold a bee again sweetheart?" He sniffled and nodded up and down. Regina inspected the sting and placed a small kiss on Henry's finger. It was the softest, purest thing Emma had ever seen. "There you are my prince, all better. Let's try and remember not to hassle the bees, they're just trying to work, and don't want to be bothered." Henry broke out into an adorable smile and hugged Regina around the neck. "Now, go play some more before we head back home." She gave him a small tap on his rear, and he ran off giggling as if nothing had ever happened. Emma sat in awe as she watched the interaction, not realizing she was staring. "What's wrong?" Regina's voice broke her trance.

"You're so good with him…" Emma couldn't help but notice when Henry was hurting he ran straight to his 'Na' and not his 'Ma.' Regina was around him more during the day, so she supposed it made sense, but it kind of hurt a bit…this was a new feeling Emma wasn't expecting.

"I think he just associates me with bee stings now because I was there when he was stung last time…" Emma could tell Regina was trying to play off the fact that Henry went running to her and not Emma. "I'm sure I just made too big of a deal about it…" She trailed off seemingly embarrassed about the situation.

"Regina, it's okay. We both know you're the more motherly one out of the two of us, hell, I go running to you when I get stung by a bee too." Emma wanted to lighten the suddenly awkward mood, and her joke worked, as Regina laughed.

"Don't sell yourself short Miss Swan. You are an amazing mother." Regina looked Emma right in the eyes as she said those words, and the blonde thought she might break out crying at the earnest look in those beautiful brown eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

It was just another ordinary day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everything was just happy. Emma had woken up earlier than usual and decided to surprise her best friends with breakfast. They all sat around the dining room table and had their fill of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. They all laughed when Henry decided to wear one of the pancakes on his head for some reason. Snow came and picked Henry up to watch him for the day. Emma headed to the trails, Regina headed for the equestrian fields, and Daniel headed to the main office. Just a normal day.

Emma rode Tawny up to the main stables and hopped down. Her day riding on the trails had been amazing. It was her day off, and she hadn't had the time to ride just by herself in a while so she had taken advantage of it, staying out a little later than she usually would. The sun was just setting, and the air was crisp.

"Ma!" Henry came running up to her and hugged her legs. "Hey, kid! Did ya have a good day with grandma?" She ruffled his hair, and he giggled.

"We built a birdhouse!" Emma laughed at Henry's excitement.

"Nice! I can't wait to see it!" She smiled over at her mom. "Hey, was he a good boy for you?"

"Yes, he was a perfect gentleman. Regina said she was going to be running a bit late tonight so she asked me to find you to drop him off with, hope it's okay?" It was then Emma took notice of the fancy dress her mother was wearing.

"Don't you look nice! What's the occasion?"

"Your father is taking me out to dinner! Just because, isn't it sweet?" Snow got a dreamy look in her eyes, and Emma was once again amazed by how in love her parents were.

"You two are so gross." Emma loved to tease the woman.

"Oh, haha. Wait until you find someone to be gross wit, then I'll get to tease you right back!" At this point in her life, Emma doubted it would ever happen. Sure she was still young, but she had a kid and a weird life…. "Stop overthinking things, sweetie." Snow kissed her forehead and headed off.

With a heavy sigh, Emma looked down at Henry. "Wanna help me brush down Tawny and close up shop?" He nodded at her enthusiastically.

"Where are all the other horses?" Emma was proud that Henry noticed the lack of horses in the main stable.

"Way to be observant kid! We just started a big renovation project, so we placed all the horses in the other various stables around the property. Right now only our horses are in here. Dan is gonna finish up the barn by the house this weekend, and then we'll move Tawny, Strider, and Rocinante closer to home." Daniel had been working hard on the barn every weekend getting it ready.

"Hey you two, sorry I'm late." A very tired looking Regina came walking in.

"Na!" Emma laughed as Henry launched himself into Regina's arms. You'd think he hadn't seen the woman in a month.

"Hello, my little prince!" She kissed him on top of his head. "What are you two up to?" Rocinante hearing his human's voice stuck his head out and demanded some attention. "Oh sorry, dear." Regina laughed and scratched his nose.

"Just getting everyone settled for the night, right kid?" Henry nodded in agreement.

They all worked together getting the last few chores done. They were almost done when the horses started to act up.

"Whoa, what's up guys." Emma tried to settle Tawny down, but she seemed very agitated. Then she smelled it, smoke. She looked around frantically trying to see if she could see anything. "Regina…do you smell that?" Regina looked at Emma confused, but then her eyes grew wide

.

"Yeah, I do…" Suddenly there was a loud bang and even more smoke.

"Get Henry out of here!" Emma picked up Henry and put him into Regina's arms. "I'll get the horses! Go!" Regina paused for a second but finally nodded and ran for the door with Henry in her arms.

Emma opened up the gate for Rocinante first and told him to go find his mom and gave him a swat on the rump. The horse took off out the front door, and she hoped Regina could calm him down once he was outside. The smoke was getting worse, and Emma could see flames up in the rafters. Tawny was panicking. Emma was trying to calm her down and get the horse to run out, but she wasn't budging. Strider was in the back stall pacing back and forth. Emma knew she'd need to get to the horse soon; the fire was getting worse. There was another loud bang and a section of roof collapsed off to the side. Emma was about to head to get Strider when a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

"I'll get Strider. Get Tawny and get out of here." Daniel seemed so calm. He cupped her face and kissed her on the forehead. He placed a calming hand on Tawny, who magically appeared to relax instantly. Emma reached out and squeezed Daniel's shoulder and rushed Tawny outside.

Once outside Regina wrapped her in a tight hug with one arm, she held a crying Henry in another. "Where's Daniel?!"

Emma looked back at the stable and gasped when she saw how high the flames were. "He's getting Strider…" As the words left her mouth there was a loud explosion; flames flew up into the sky. Regina screamed. Strider burst through the fire, but there was no rider on his back…

* * *

It had only been a week since the fire. The fire that forever changed their lives. Emma couldn't get that night out of her head. She kept replaying it over and over in her mind, wondering how things could have played out differently. She should have done something… She couldn't shake the feeling that it was all her fault. She just had left him there! She should have stayed with Daniel and helped! Fresh tears slid down her cheeks. She lifted a shaky hand up to her mouth and choked back a sob.

"Henry, finish your cereal and get ready for grandma Cora to pick you up, okay sweetheart?" Henry nodded with a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. Regina leaned down and kissed him on the top of his head. The small boy was mostly unaware of the tragic event that had taken place. He knew Dan had gone to be with grandpa Henry, but it wasn't truly clicking in that it meant he'd never see him again. "Emma…" Regina handed Emma a tissue and kissed her on the temple.

"I don't know how you're functioning Regina." After a couple of nights of sobbing and grieving, Regina had seemingly pulled everything together. She was managing to function pretty well. It made Emma feel even worse about the state she was in…

"To be honest, I am a complete disaster on the inside…but Henry needs me, and you need me…" Emma's heart clenched, and a few more tears escaped. "Patrick and Maxine will be here this afternoon… I don't have time at the moment to…to lose myself. I did go see Dr. Hopper yesterday, and I'll be going to see him tomorrow as well. I'm not gonna go down the same path I did before." Emma was in awe of the woman Regina had become. "I can see if he can get you in as well? It does help to talk to someone Emma…"

"That's probably a good idea…" Emma finished her coffee just as Cora walked into the kitchen.

"G'ma!" Cora walked over to Henry and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Hello dears, how is everyone holding up?" She gave Regina and Emma each a kiss and a hug as well.

"I suppose we're as good as we can be… Let me get Henry's overnight bag." They watched as Regina left the room.

"How's she doing?"

"Better than me…" It was the truth, Emma couldn't deny it.

Cora just gave her a sad smile.

"Okay here's everything you should need… Thanks for watching him tonight, it'll give us time to get the final funeral plans all done…" Regina almost broke as she said the words, she was human after all.

"Of course dear, we're gonna have fun right, Henry?" He smiled up at Cora and nodded his head.

"Not too many cookies mother!" Regina called out at them both as made their exit.

"He's gonna have so many cookies, I'm kinda jealous." Emma smiled as Regina sat down beside her at the dining table.

"Me too, sitting around all day eating cookies sounds amazing." They sat in silence for a bit.

"I say we do just that." Regina looked at Emma like she had lost her mind.

"Obviously not today or tomorrow, but when things have settled. A weekend in pjs, cuddling Henry, eating junk food…" Emma gave Regina the best smile she could manage at the moment, and she was rewarded with one in return.

"That sounds amazing, deal." With that, they got set on making the final arrangements for Daniel's funeral.

Patrick and Maxine Colter arrived later that afternoon, and fresh tears were shared by everyone. Emma was feeling a bit overwhelmed by everything and excused herself from the group. She went and got Tawny out of the barn by their home. David had finished up the last touches that Daniel had been so close to having done before…. Emma saddled up Tawny and hit the trails. She never blamed Tawny for being scared and not leaving right away. She still could only find blame in herself. She rode for several hours, knowing Regina would be getting worried, was the only reason she headed back when she did.

She made sure all the horses were taken care of when she got back and noticed Regina had already been there. She brushed Tawny down and made her way back to the house. She was greeted with the amazing smell of food as she came through the door.

"Perfect timing, dinner's almost ready! You have time to shower though." Emma looked around the kitchen and saw enough food to feed a small army.

"Are the parents joining us?" Emma wouldn't have minded if they were, but she just knew she'd have her fill with them tomorrow.

"No it's just us, I may have gone a bit overboard…" Regina seemed to snap out of a daze suddenly. They both looked around the kitchen and burst out laughing.

"A bit? Oh well, I love leftovers, so I'm not gonna complain." Emma winked at Regina and grabbed a roll. "I'll be right back!" She showered quickly because, for the first time in days, she actually felt hungry. She rejoined Regina in the kitchen just as she was pouring herself some wine.

"I know you're not a big fan, but would you like some?"

"Yeah, actually that sounds nice." Regina poured Emma a glass, and they sat down and began to eat. They managed to have some decent small talk while avoiding the one obvious topic. They had decided to send Henry to public school so he'd get more interaction with kids his age. Snow had been willing to homeschool him, but they wanted the older woman to start enjoying her golden years with her husband. Plus she wasn't a very good teacher… They opened another bottle of wine, and sat out on the porch, enjoying the fresh night air in a comfortable silence.

"Dr. Hopper said just to have you call him to arrange an appointment." Regina's voice cut through the silence.

"You're going tomorrow before the funeral yeah?" Regina nodded. "Would, would it be okay, if I came with you? You can introduce us?"

"I think that's a lovely idea, Miss Swan." Emma smiled at hearing her nickname for the first time in a while…

"I better get some sleep." Emma stood up, and the world spun. "Oh whoa…this wine sneaks up on ya huh?" She knew she was feeling a bit buzzed, but didn't think it was that bad.

"Ha, that it does." They leaned on each other as they climbed the stairs. Both retreating to their own rooms once they got to the top.

Emma changed and climbed into her bed. As soon as her blonde head hit the pillow, she was wide awake. She found herself staring up at her ceiling overthinking everything once again. A noise on Henry's baby monitor grabbed her attention. She had forgotten to turn it off for the evening. She looked over at the monitor and saw Regina sitting in the rocking chair, hugging one of Henry's teddy bears, crying. Emma made her way over to the room and cleared her throat, trying not to startle Regina too badly. The older woman still jumped at the sound. "Sorry… I forgot to turn off my monitor so…" Regina wiped away at her tears.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this without him, Emma." Big brown tear-filled eyes looked up at her. Emma walked over to her and knelt down by the chair, taking both of Regina's hands into her own.

"Obviously, it's not going to be easy, but like you said earlier… Henry needs you…and, I need you. I'm here for you if you need me as well, okay?" Regina flung herself into Emma's arms, and they just held onto each other and cried.

Emma woke up the next morning with a heavy feeling on her chest. She tried to move but found that she couldn't. Something was tickling her nose…she slowly cracked open an eye. The sight of brown hair greeted her sleepy gaze. Memories from the night before came back in a flash. After crying in Henry's room for a bit, Emma had brought Regina to her room, knowing Regina shouldn't be alone. Stretching to grab her phone off the nightstand she saw it was only 5 in the morning. Regina's appointment with Dr. Hopper was at 8, and the funeral wasn't until 1. She wrapped her arms around Regina and gave her a little squeeze, enjoying the moment of comfort it gave her. There was a long road ahead for them, and she just hoped they'd all be okay.

* * *

"Happy birthday kid!" Emma sat on Henry's bed and bounced up and down. "Wake up!" She laughed as she watched her son slowly wake up.

"Miss Swan you're going to make him sick!" Regina stepped into the bedroom with a tray of breakfast. The smell of the food was finally waking Henry up. "Happy birthday my little prince!"

"Thanks, Na!" He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"So how does it feel to be ten kid?" Emma ruffled his messy brown locks.

"Not too different so far, but breakfast in bed is pretty cool though!" He smiled big at them both. "Are we all going riding today?"

"That's the plan if that's what you want?" Henry nodded as he shoved a forkful of pancake into his mouth. Henry liked to ride, but not as much as Emma would have hoped. He was more of a thinker and enjoyed having his nose in a book.

"Just the three of us yeah?" He looked over at Emma when he asked.

Before Emma could answer Regina spoke up. "Yes my prince, just the three of us. Now finish up your breakfast and jump in the shower. Come to meet us at the barn when you're ready." She kissed his temple and left the room.

"Thanks, Ma." Henry smiled over at her with a big grin.

"What for kid?" Emma had an idea of what he was thankful for…

"For giving us all the day together, just us." Emma could only nod. "I'll meet you guys outside okay?"

Emma headed out to the barn to get the horses ready for the ride. Regina was already there saddling up Rocinante. Emma headed to Tawny and scratched her nose. The old horses weren't as quick as they used to be, but they were still their favorites for lazy day trail riding. After she got Tawny ready Emma headed to Strider and got him ready to go for Henry.

"I have everything for the picnic ready. I didn't think a cake would travel well, so I made some of Henry's favorite apple turnovers to have for dessert." Regina wasn't looking at Emma while she spoke and it made Emma feel awful.

"He'll love that. I have his present ready to give him as well, and I hope he likes it." She had picked him up a beautiful writing set. It had a beautiful journal and a set of fancy pens.

"He's going to love it, Emma." The awkward silence continued between them. Emma was about to say something, but Henry came running in.

"Are we ready to go?" He went over to Strider and kissed his nose. The horse nuzzled into him, and Henry giggled.

"All set kid." They all saddled up and headed out.

They set a leisurely pace enjoying the fresh air. Henry talked nonstop about anything and everything. Both women enjoyed listening to him tell them about the story he was currently working on for school. They were lucky enough to see some deer and a few other small animals. Emma told the story of the elder Henry seeing a moose and being so excited he nearly fell off his horse. She shared the story often, but everyone loved it so much, it didn't matter.

After a couple of hours, they found a lovely spot to set up their picnic. Regina had brought more than enough food, as usual, and they ate until they were nice and full. Henry opened his gift and gave Emma a big hug when he saw it was a writing set. Regina handed him a small box, and Emma realized she hadn't even asked the brunette what she was getting him... She watched as Henry opened the small package and gasped when she saw what was inside. It was Daniel's favorite belt buckle.

"I didn't even know you still had it…" Emma eyes instantly filled with tears.

Henry looked between the two women with a confused look on his face.

"This was Daniel's favorite belt buckle, Henry." Regina smiled at him. "I know he'd love knowing that it was now with you." She cupped his cheek and smiled.

"Thank you, I'll take good care of it. I promise." He ran his finger over the lucky horseshoe design on its front. "I wish I could remember him..."

"He'd be super proud of you kid." They all sat in silence for a moment. The sound of a horse riding up to them broke up the tender moment.

Emma looked over at the approaching rider and her heart started racing. She looked over at Henry and Regina and could immediately see their unhappiness and disappointment. Emma jumped up and walked over to the rider as they dismounted their horse.

"Hey, babe!" Emma's girlfriend Lily Page greeted Emma with a kiss.

"Lily, what are you doing out here?" Emma looked back over her shoulder and saw Regina was trying to distract Henry by having him show her the writing set.

"I just happened to be riding out here and spotted you guys, happy birthday kid!" Henry gave her a sad little nod as an acknowledgment. "Hey, Regina!" Regina didn't even bother to look at the woman.

Emma and Lily had been seeing each other for about five months. They had met at Storybrooke Stables when Lily had been hired on by David to take over the manager duties he had been running since Daniel's death. David and Snow wanted more free time to do some traveling, and everyone had agreed a new manager was the way to go. Lily and Emma hit it off right away and had been seeing each other pretty much from the moment they met.

Everything seemed perfectly fine at first, but Emma found the more time she was spending with Lily, the less time she had to spend with Henry and Regina. Henry would join her for dinner at Lily's now and then, but it always seemed a bit forced and awkward. Then Henry mentioned one night he didn't like leaving his Na alone and stopped going. Lily then started joining them at the house for dinner...but Emma could tell neither Lily nor Regina liked being around each other much… So Emma found herself spending more and more of her free time away from them both. It's why she promised them this day.

"Hey, I told you I promised the kid it'd just be us today…" Emma was whispering, hoping to keep everyone calm.

"Regina's here." That surprised Emma.

"Of course she is, she's his…" She never knew quite what to say Regina was to Henry. "...Na."

"Whatever." Lily hopped back up on her horse. "I'll see ya later." Lily then took off.

Emma walked back over to the picnic blanket and sat down. The silence that greeted her left her feeling like she had ruined the entire day for everyone…

"I made your favorite apple turnovers sweetheart. I left them over in the shade by the horses, would you go get them?" Henry nodded happily at the news and ran off to retrieve them.

"I'm sorry Regina. I swear, I didn't know she was going to show up…" She couldn't look the older woman in the eye. It was true, in the past Emma had arranged for some "surprise" run-ins to try and get her family and Lily to get along better…each one had been a disaster.

"I believe you, Miss Swan..." Emma cringed, hearing a bit of a bite in Regina's tone as she said her nickname. "Let's not dwell on it. It is Henry's day after all." The young boy came running back up to them, and Regina plated out the delicious dessert.

"Thanks for the awesome day Na!" Emma flinched hearing Henry just thank Regina… "You too Ma!" He jumped into Emma's arms and gave her a big hug. Emma was pretty sure she had missed some non-verbal cue on Regina's part to get him to do it, but she didn't really care as she kissed his temple.

"No problem kid, you deserved it." Emma looked over his shoulder as she hugged him. Regina had an odd look on her face that she couldn't place. Emma was sure it was just more disappointment in her.

That night Emma snuck out to go see Lily. It was all rather silly, to be a grown ass woman, and have to sneak out to see her girlfriend… Only, Emma didn't feel like she had any other choice. Henry and Regina had never flat out said they didn't like Lily... She could tell they didn't though, just by how they acted around the woman. Emma thought she remembered early on that they all seemed to kind of get along... but maybe she had just been imagining that.

She knocked on the door and was greeted by a very drunk Lily. "Hey, babe! Am I finally worthy enough of your time?" Emma rolled her eyes and walked into Lily's house.

"That was so not cool Lily." Emma plopped down on the couch and huffed.

"Did I piss off the Evil Queen?" Lily laughed as she took a swing of a beer.

"Don't call her that!" Emma hated Lily when she was like this.

"You let her walk all over you. I bet you had to sneak out of the house like some sort of teenage runaway tonight didn't you? All because you're scared of that woman." Lily sat on the couch and glared at Emma. "You need to live your own life, Emma!" Lily got back up, grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured a large glass.

"I do live my own life! Regina doesn't tell me what to do at all! She never has!" Emma wasn't sure where Lily's weird attitude toward Regina was suddenly coming from... Lily stumbled back over and sat down beside the blonde, splashing her whiskey all over Emma in the process.

"Your son loves her more than he loves you, you know that right?" With that, Lily had finally pushed too far. Emma was so livid at the woman she didn't know what to say. The blonde stood up and walked out the front door and didn't look back. After cooling off a bit, she sent Lily a text telling the woman she wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Emma felt an odd sense of relief with ending the relationship; it had never been quite right. She ended up just wandering around Storybrooke Stables in a daze for the next few hours. Thoughts of the last few years with Regina played through her mind. They had been doing fine before Lily came along, just raising Henry, living life. Emma knew Lily wasn't right for her. She had only been a sad attempt at finding something more…something to fill that little gap in her heart.

The sun was just rising when she walked into the front door of the house. She could smell coffee and knew Regina was already up getting ready for her day. She entered the kitchen wordlessly and went right to the coffee pot and poured herself a mug. Regina said nothing to her as she sat down at the table across from her.

"Late night dear?" Regina finally broke the silence.

"Something like that…" Emma didn't really want to talk about Lily right now. She sipped on her coffee and avoided looking Regina in the eye.

"Well, maybe you should go shower before Henry gets up, you smell like a bar threw up all over you." Regina got up from the table to refill her coffee cup.

"Yeah, sorry Lily spilled her drink on me…" Before Emma could finish explaining Regina lashed out.

"I don't like that woman Emma! I've tried to be understanding, but I just can't." Emma was about to agree with the brunette, but Regina kept going... "I don't like her being around Henry! You should have better judgment when it comes to the people that around him!"

A perfect storm of emotions hit Emma at that moment. The hurtful words about Henry from Lily, now the disappointment from Regina concerning Henry… It all suddenly became too much for her to handle, and Emma snapped. Unfortunately, Regina was the one that took on the storm head-on.

"No! You don't get to tell me how to live my life, Regina! I'm a good mom! Why does everyone keep trying to say otherwise!" Regina tried to say something but Emma was having none of it. "Don't tell me how to raise my son! He's MY son! Not yours!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Emma knew she had made a horrible mistake. The devastated look on Regina's face said it all.

"Ma?" Both women turned at the sound of Henry's voice. His eyes were wide in shock.

Regina said nothing she brushed past Henry and went to her bedroom and shut the door with a slam.

"Henry…"

"Why would you say those things to Na like that?" Emma started to cry at the hurt look on her son's face.

"Kid…I didn't mean it. I…I just, well, I fucked up." She ran her hand through her hair.

"Yeah, you did." He walked out of the room, and soon she heard his door slam as well.

Emma went upstairs and stopped in front of Regina's door. She stood there for a few minutes and thought about knocking. She needed to apologize, but she didn't know what to say. She walked into her room and fell face first onto her bed. Maybe after some sleep, she could figure out the best words to say to Regina, and beg her for forgiveness.

* * *

Waking up a few hours later Emma had a sense of dread in her stomach. She rolled out of bed and got herself cleaned up. She walked out into the hall and noticed the house was eerily quiet. Regina and Henry's doors were both open, so she figured they must have journeyed downstairs after cooling off a bit…

Entering the kitchen she was struck by that odd feeling again, something wasn't right. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, as she was about to take a drink from it, she noticed there was an envelope with her name on it sitting on the table. She dropped the water bottle and rushed over to the table. She tore it open, recognizing the handwriting as Regina's, she started to cry before she even started to read.

 _Miss Swan,_  
 _I want to apologize for overstepping my place in yours and Henry's life. I suppose, I overstayed my welcome. It was just so easy to stay and be a part of your tiny family, and I want to thank you for letting me be a part of it for as long as you have… I know we share no true family blood or family ties, but my time at Storybrooke Stables will always truly be the best moments of my life. Meeting you and Daniel that day will always be, well everything. I miss him, as I know you do as well, but you were right. Henry is your son, not mine, and you two deserve to be together without some random woman getting between you... Take good care of my little prince Emma, he's something special…and so are you._  
 _Love, Regina_

No. No, no, no, no…. This wasn't happening. It was just a stupid argument. Regina should know she's just an idiot and didn't mean it! She ran out onto the front porch and saw that Regina's car was gone. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "Come on Regina, pick up!" It went straight to voicemail. "Dammit!" The sound of sniffling caught her attention. She looked to her right and saw Henry curled up on one of the porch chairs. "Oh, kid…" She knelt down in front of him and went to hold his hand but he pulled back from her touch.

"This is your fault!" His little angry, red face lashed out at her. "Na left, and she's not coming back…" For a moment Emma felt a surge of anger at Regina for causing Henry to be so sad, but it didn't last. She knew this was her fault, not the older woman's.

"Did she say where she was going, kid…Henry?" He just shook his head. She noticed he was clutching his favorite teddy bear, the one he had said he was too big for, yet had never gotten rid of…

Not knowing what to do Emma grabbed her phone.

"Hello, sweetheart! How are you?" The sound of her mother's voice washed over her and Emma started to cry.

"I fucked up mom." She told Snow everything that had happened.

"Lily sounds like an asshole Emma." It was the first time Emma had managed to almost laugh.

"Yeah mom, she really is… I guess I was so focused on trying to find…I dunno something… I was just an idiot." Emma sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. She had wandered back inside not wanting Henry to hear her talking to Snow about everything.

"Can you describe again how Regina started acting when you and Lily started to date?"

Emma thought it was an odd question, but she did as her mother asked. "Well…at first she just kinda shrugged it off I guess? Then the more time I spent with Lily, the more upset Regina seemed to get. Which I understood, it was cutting into my time with Henry…"

"And Regina?"

"Yeah? I suppose… So then I tried to have Henry spend some time with Lily, and that didn't go so well… Lily sucks at being around kids… Ugh, I should have stopped seeing her sooner. I'm an idiot."

"No one is arguing with that Emma."

"Oh, ha-ha." Emma actually did laugh at that one. She was an idiot.

"Emma? Can I ask you some questions?" Snow had that sound in her voice that always made Emma nervous. "What did you get Regina for her birthday?" That wasn't close to what Emma thought she was going to ask…

"Umm… I got her a necklace. It has four little charms on it… A crown, a horseshoe, a pen, and a swan…" She smiled remembering the warm look on Regina's face when she saw it.

"And what did she get you for your birthday?" Emma smiled and felt her entire body grown warm remembering that day.

"She… She, had my Bug restored… Every little inch of it cleaned and parts replaced, it's beautiful…" Regina had claimed it was for safety reasons, but Emma remembered the soft smile the brunette had on her face when she handed her the keys.

"Emma? That feeling you have in your heart right now? Is that the feeling you're trying to find elsewhere?" Emma paused at her mother's words. Thinking about those happy moments filled her heart with a warmth, a warmth she knew she could never find elsewhere… oh.

"I've always loved her Mom, that's never changed."

"I know sweetheart, but I think you buried that love away…and now you don't know what to do with those feelings. You need to tell Regina how you feel."

"But Daniel…"

"Has been dead for 5 years."

"I don't want to lose her…"

"Oh, Emma…she just left you. You have nothing left to lose."

"She doesn't feel that way about me…"

"Sweetheart… I think you might be pleasantly surprised if only you'd try." It couldn't be possible, not after all these years… "To be honest, the way you've described to me how she's been acting about Lily, well, it sounds a bit like jealousy to me." Suddenly a few things Emma had been noticing about Regina made sense. Could she really be jealous?

"I don't know where she is…"

"She doesn't have very many places to go… Who did you turn to today when you were hurting?" Snow was so smart sometimes.

"She went to Cora's, of course…" Emma glanced at the clock. She needed to do a few things before she set off to Boston. She'd leave at first light in the morning.

"Go get your girl sweetheart!" Emma's heart once again filled with warmth.

"Thanks, mom." Emma ended the phone call and just sat at the table and thought over everything. She had buried her romantic feelings for Regina so far down, just the idea of them again was making her head spin. She needed to find some focus and calm down her nerves. She decided a long hot shower would probably help. She checked on Henry, and he was buried under the covers in his bed. She decided to leave him be for the moment… How was she going to explain any of this to him? It was so complicated. Turning the shower on, she let the hot water wash over her. She could do this, her mother was right, she had nothing left to lose.

Feeling refreshed and calmer after her shower Emma headed back down the hall to Henry's room. She pushed open the door and saw he hadn't moved from where he had been earlier…that was odd.

"Kid?" No response. "Henry?" Nothing. "Henry Daniel Nolan!" She walked over to the bed and pulled back the sheets. There was nothing there but pillows, and a note.

 _Went to Boston to get Na. -Henry_

"Ugh!" Emma threw her head back and stomped her foot. "Dammit, kid!"


	6. Chapter 6

Emma drove down to the bus station as fast as she could. She had no idea how long ago Henry had taken off.

"Is there a bus to Boston soon?!" The poor startled ticket person just wordlessly pointed at the bus currently at the curb. Emma jumped up into it had called out Henry's name. She ran down the aisle looking for him, but he wasn't there. She left the bus and marched up to the person in the window again. "Was there another bus to Boston recently?!"

"One left about an hour and a half ago." Ugh, he had a good head start on her….she dug her phone out of her pocket and found a picture of Henry.

"Did you happen to sell a ticket to this kid?" They squinted as they took a look at the photo.

"Yeah! He was with his grandma!" Of course, Henry had conned some poor old lady to help him. He was such her kid.

"Thanks…" She tried to call Regina again and once again the call went straight to voicemail. She sent a text hoping maybe Regina was checking those now and then. She tried the number she had for Cora, but it also went straight to voicemail. What was the use of cellphones anymore if no one had them on?!

Emma jumped in her bug and started the drive to Boston. Luckily she knew where Cora lived. She and Regina had helped the older woman move into her condo about a year ago. Emma said a silent prayer hoping there were no creepers on the bus with Henry…when she found him she was going to hug him and then she was going to kill him.

She was about 30 minutes outside of Boston when her phone rang. She saw Regina's picture on the screen and breathed out a sigh of relief. She answered, and before she could even say hello, Regina spoke. "He's here. I assume you're almost here as well?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in about 30…is he okay?" Emma so was worried.

"He's fine, stubborn, but fine…" Emma smiled sadly at the sound of frustration in Regina's voice. "I'll see you soon Miss Swan." Regina hung up before Emma could say anything else.

The door to Cora's condo opened after the first knock. Emma came face to face with a puffy-eyed Regina.

"Hey…"  
"Hey…"

They both started at once, but before either could say more, Emma spotted Henry. Running over to him she wrapped the kid up in a giant hug, squeezing him tight. "You scared me to death kid."

"Sorry, Ma…" He hugged her tightly back. "I just needed to see Na…"

"There were better ways for that to happen." She let him go and bent down, so they were eye to eye. "Don't you ever pull a stunt like this again! Do you hear me, young man?" Henry nodded. Emma kissed him on the forehead and gave him another hug. She looked to her side to see a very nervous looking Regina. "And you…the same thing goes for you too!"

"Henry, why don't you and I go get you settled in my room for tonight? We'll have a little sleepover…" Cora led Henry from the room and gave Emma and Regina a glare on her way out.

"What was that look for?" Emma fell onto the couch, suddenly feeling extremely drained from the crazy day.

Regina sighed and sat down on the couch next to Emma. "She thinks we're both idiots…"

Maybe it was because of how tired she was, but Emma started to laugh. Once the laughter started, she couldn't stop, but then it slowly morphed into tears. She threw herself at Regina and wrapped her arms around the brunette. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of it. Please believe me."

"Those words really hurt Emma..." The blonde pulled back from Regina and looked into those deep brown sad eyes. "You know how much I love Henry, we've always been a team when it comes to him…"

"We still are! I was an idiot… I let something Lily had said get to me…" At hearing Lily's name, Regina sprang up from the couch and started pacing back and forth. Emma watched the brunette as she wrung her fingers together nervously. "Hey, talk to me Regina, please?"

Regina turned to her with big eyes. "Am I interfering in your life, Emma? Am I holding you back from…from finding something more? I don't want to hold you back from being a better you… I want to enhance your life, not make it worse." Emma stood up and walked over to the older woman. She reached out one hand and cupped Regina's cheek.

"Regina… I don't need anything more than Henry….and you." Feeling like her heart was going to beat right through her chest, she leaned in and pressed her lips to Regina's. A small gasp escaped from Regina's lips before the brunette pressed forward and deepened the kiss. Regina's arms wrapped around Emma's neck, and her hands tangled into the blonde's locks as Emma rested her hands upon Regina's hips. It was Emma's turn to gasp as Regina's tongue sought entrance into the younger woman's mouth.

"YES!" They jumped apart at the sound of Henry's cheer. Both smiled shyly at the young boy who had a huge smile on his face. "This is awesome!"

"Henry…get back here…." Cora reached out and grabbed the back of Henry's shirt and tugged him out of the room. She stuck her head back out and smiled brightly at the pair. "It's about damn time!" Then she was gone, and they were left alone once more…

"I think we have some stuff we, uh, need to talk about huh?" Emma couldn't wipe the goofy grin off of her face.

"Eloquent as always Miss Swan, but yes, I suppose we do…" Regina bit her lower lip to contain a smirk.

They sat back down on the couch, and Emma's mind was spinning. She wanted to say so much, yet didn't know where to start. So she figured she'd just say it all. Emma turned to Regina and took her hands into hers. Swallowing down the lump that was suddenly in her throat she went for it…

"I know the past few months have been weird… I've been weird. I thought... I was looking for something to fill this gap in my heart." Emma motioned at her chest. "I've come to realize something though. It's not a gap. It's a part of my heart that I closed off years ago, and I've been too afraid to open it back up…" She took a moment to collect her thoughts and gave Regina's hands a reassuring squeeze. "Regina Maria Mills-Colter, I love you." She saw the brown eyes before her, glisten up with tears. "I have for a very long time… and for a long time, I had to bury that love, because I would never have done anything to get in between what you and Daniel had together. It was so very beautiful. You two were magical together. My love for you both was so much bigger than my sad teenage crush on my best friends girl." Emma laughed as a tear rolled down her cheek. Regina reached out and wiped it away. "When Daniel died… You and I became such an amazing team. I never stopped to question it, and it was just so natural. We kept living, and that was good. We've been so good. Raising Henry with you has been perfect. I couldn't have done it without you. Regina, you are as much his mother as I am." A sob tore through Regina, and she launched herself into Emma's arms. "Regina… I'm ready to open up that part of my heart I've had reserved for you for years… if you'll let me?" Emma shut her eyes and buried her face into Regina's neck. She hugged the older woman tight, and she never wanted to let go.

They were both crying as they held onto each other tightly. Regina finally pulled back from Emma's arms and put her hands on Emma's cheeks. The brunette leaned forward and placed a small gentle kiss on the blonde's lips. "I have a confession to make." Emma's heart started to race at Regina's words. "For the last few months... I've been incredibly jealous seeing you spend time with Lily…" Regina's cheeks turned red as she made her confession. "I didn't realize at first what it was I was feeling. I'm not sure it's something I've really ever dealt with or felt before, to be honest." Emma was a bit surprised by that news. Especially because it meant her mom was right. "I've been rationalizing my feelings and thoughts in the worse possible ways. All because I was too stubborn to deal with the truth. I was jealous…because…I wanted you for myself." An odd expression crossed her features. "No, that doesn't sound quite right… I suppose… I got used to you being just mine and…no that's not right either… I liked it just being us...you, Henry, and I… and I didn't want to lose that… Dammit, I…." Emma smiled at Regina's adorable rambling. "Ugh! Miss Swan, I love you!"

"I love you too Regina, so very much." Once again they fell into each other's arms. This time though, there were only smiles and a few chaste kisses. Emma savored every second of the moment, feeling that spot in her heart finally burst open, letting all the love she had for Regina be set free.

* * *

The next morning Emma woke up with Regina wrapped in her arms. She wanted to wake up like this every day from now on. After their confessions of love, they had stumbled into the guest bedroom and passed out from the emotionally draining day they had just experienced. Regina started to stir, and Emma kissed the top of the brunette's head.

"Good morning sleepy head." Emma knew she was smiling like an idiot, but she didn't care.

"Mmm…good morning Miss Swan." Regina bent back her head and leaned up to kiss Emma's lips. A small happy smile on her sleepy face. "This is nice."

"That it is." Emma gave Regina another kiss, and this was one lasted a bit longer than the previous one. They were lost in the moment when a knock on the door broke them apart.

"Hey lovebirds! Breakfast is ready!" The sound of Cora and Henry giggling on the other side of the door made the pair blush.

"Well, at least we know we don't have to suffer through an awkward talk with the kid. He seems to be all for this…" Emma felt herself blush, she was still finding it all so overwhelming, but in a fantastic way.

"Well, it's safe to say we still have some things to discuss about…this…but right now let's just enjoy the moment." Placing another quick kiss on Emma's lips, Regina hopped out of bed and headed out of the bedroom.

Emma flopped back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. A small tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about the last few days… "I'll take good care of her Daniel, I promise."

* * *

"Ma relax!" Henry was sitting on Emma's bed as she dug through her closet.

"How about this one?" She held up a red dress. He scrunched his face up at it. "You're right, it's awful!" She flung it to the side and went back into the closet.

"Ma, it's only dinner with Na… You've done this like, a million times!" She held up a green skirt, and again he made a face.

"But, this is our first official date! It needs to be special…" It'd been three weeks since they'd confessed their love for each other in Boston. They'd taken their time to discuss things, even making a few appointments with Dr. Hopper. They decided to go slow and "date" for a bit… Trying to get a handle on all the new emotions they'd been experiencing.

"Fine." Henry huffed and jumped down from the bed. He marched right into the closet. He emerged with a handful of clothes in his arms. "Wear these!" He shoved the clothes into her arms and left the room.

After putting the final touches on her makeup Emma took a last look at herself in the mirror. Her long blonde hair was down, with an extra bit of curl to it. The kid had actually picked out a decent outfit. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans, that hugged her hips just perfectly, topped with a shiny silk green blouse Regina had gotten her for Christmas…she remembered Regina had said something about how it would make her eyes look amazing. As satisfied as she knew she would be, the blonde headed downstairs.

"Oh my goodness look at you!" A flash from camera greeted her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mom! I'm not on my way to prom!" Snow was smiling with tears in her eyes as she looked at her daughter. The Nolan's had once again come home to Storybrooke Stables. Lily had quit and left before they had even returned from Boston. Emma had been thankful she didn't have to deal with the woman when she got back.

"I'm just so happy for you both!"

Snow's eyes grew wide, and an even bigger smile spread across her face. Emma noticed her mother wasn't looking at her anymore, but just over her shoulder. Turning around Emma looked up the stairs, and the sight before her took her breath away. Regina was wearing a beautiful dark purple dress, her hair was tied back, and she had a small scarf tied around her neck that complemented the dress beautifully. Emma almost started to drool when she realized Regina was wearing stockings, and then she almost fell over when she saw the height of the high heels on the older woman's feet. Everything about the woman was stunning. A flash of camera snapped her out of her daze. "Mom!"

"Oh shush! Let an old woman have her fun! You look amazing Regina." Snow smiled at Regina as she joined them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you, Snow. Also, thank you for watching Henry tonight." Emma watched as Regina's eyes took in her outfit. She couldn't help but smirk as the woman's brown eyes wandered approvingly over her body.

"Of course! We're excited about our movie marathon tonight, right Henry?" Henry came stumbling down the stairs carrying an overnight bag.

"Yeah! Marvel marathon for the win!" He gave his grandma a high five, and Emma couldn't help but love everything about her family. They were perfect.

"Okay, I need one more picture of the couple together!" Emma rolled her eyes. Regina smiled brightly and cuddled into her side, and suddenly it all seemed much less cheesy.

* * *

They'd chosen an Italian restaurant that had just opened up to have their first date. It was small but cozy, in a romantic kind of way. They ordered a bottle of wine and were currently waiting for their dinner to arrive. Sipping on their wine, they smiled shyly at one another…not really knowing what to talk about...

"This is silly. We have dinner together all the time! How am I not sure what to talk about now?" Regina laughed, and Emma's heart melted at how adorable she was being.

"Well, we obviously know each other pretty well…oh, I know!" Emma brought out her phone and started typing.

"How is playing candy crush going to help?" Emma glared up at a smiling Regina.

"Oh haha, no, I'm looking up silly questions to ask on a first date." Now Regina just rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"This should be fun…" Regina took another sip of her wine.

"Hmm… Well, I'll adjust some of these to fit us… Okay! Name an actress you think is attractive and why?" Emma wiggled her eyebrows as she asked the question. Regina was silent for a moment as she gave it some thought. "I can go first! I think Sarah Paulson is the hottest thing on the planet right now!" Regina's eyebrows shot up at Emma's words. "She's just adorable! She can be super goofy, yet also incredibly sexy, that's like a winning combo right there… Plus, I have something in common with her."

"And what is that Miss Swan?"

"We both like older women." Emma winked at Regina and smiled.

"Hey! There are only six years between us! Not thirty-two years, like she and Holland Taylor!" Regina threw her napkin at Emma, and they both broke out in giggles. "I agree though. She is lovely. Her goofiness defiantly does add to her charm..." They shared another smile as the waiter appeared with their food.

Walking up to the front door after returning home from dinner, Emma turned around to face Regina with a grin on her face. "So... do I get a goodnight kiss?"

"Hmm… I suppose you've earned one." Regina leaned in and placed a quick peck on Emma's cheek.

"Really?" Emma gave Regina a small pout.

"How about you come inside for a nightcap?" Regina winked at the blonde as she walked past her into the house.

They sat on the couch sipping on some of Regina's homemade apple cider. "So…did you have a good time tonight, Regina?" Emma was feeling nervous suddenly.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Emma, thank you." They smiled at each other and sipped some more on their drinks. "I don't think I ever told you how amazing you look tonight by the way…"

"Thanks…ummm, Henry actually helped me with the outfit believe it or not." She felt her cheeks flush. "I was too much of a nervous wreck."

Regina started laughing. She reached out and placed her hand on Emma's arm. "He helped me pick my outfit out as well! I had my entire closet out on my bed…he just huffed and grabbed a dress and threw it at me!"

"Huh… Who knew our son was such a fashion expert?" Emma smiled. Regina gasped. Emma hadn't even realized what she said. As she saw the brown eyes fill with tears, she replayed what she had just said in her mind and smiled warmly at the brunette. "He is you know. He's your son."

Regina reached over and grabbed Emma's glass out of her hand and placed it on the coffee table along with hers. She slid closer to the blonde and wrapped her arms around the younger woman's neck. "I love you so much." Their mouths met in a heated kiss. Emma let a moan escape as Regina's tongue demanded entrance. Emma pulled Regina up onto her lap and let her hands slide up the woman's outer thighs. She felt garters underneath Regina's dress and almost came undone on the spot.

Emma pulled back for a second to catch her breath. Regina's kiss-swollen lips were the sexiest thing she had ever seen. "I love you." She reached out and pulled on the end of Regina's scarf, the silky material slowly snaked down around the brunette's neck. As soon as Regina's neck was exposed, Emma pulled the brunette down and started to kiss and nibble on it. Regina's hands wrapped around the blonde's head and pulled her in tighter.

"Oh Emma, that feels so good." Emma reached around and grabbed onto Regina's ass and pulled her in even closer. Their cores were grinding together as Emma mouth moved up and nipped at Regina's earlobe. Emma could feel the warmth between Regina's legs as the brunette ground herself down onto Emma's jean-clad center…the tight jeans were rubbing the blonde in just the right spot... The pressure felt phenomenal, and Emma just let the moment happen...

"Regina!" She wrapped the woman up in her arms tightly as the waves of pleasure started to roll over her. Emma felt a flood of warm liquid release and drench her underwear. Then with one last squeal of delight, she closed her eyes, threw her head back and let the orgasm take control. Feeling Regina kiss each of her eyelids, she slowly opened her green eyes to the sight of Regina's beautiful brown eyes smiling down at her. Emma smiled shyly back, and pulled the woman down and kissed her deeply. "Umm, sorry I kinda lost control…"

"Never apologize for enjoying pleasure with me Em-ma…" Damn, she was so freaking sexy. "Now let's take this to the bedroom, and do it a bit more properly, hmm?" Regina slid off of Emma's lap. The blonde watched as the older woman reached around and unzipped her dress. The purple material fell from Regina's body in one smooth motion, and Emma's mouth fell open at the sight before her. The black lingerie set that graced Regina's gorgeous body was spectacular. Emma couldn't take her eye's off of the incredibly sexy garter belt that held Regina's stockings in place...the older woman wasn't wearing any underwear… "Are you going just to sit there drooling, or are you going to join me?" Regina turned around and headed towards the stairs, with an extra bit of sway as she walked. Emma took a moment to enjoy the view before she kicked off her boots and chased after the woman of her dreams.

Regina sat on the edge of the bed and went to remove her heels. "Leave them on." Regina's eyebrows shot up as Emma made the request. "Please." Regina placed both of her heeled feet back on the floor and spread open her legs. Emma didn't even think twice before she was on her knees. Her first taste was divine. The taste of Regina Mills was everything and more than she ever thought possible. As she rolled her tongue over the brunette's clit, she was rewarded with the most sensual of moans.

"Please Emma, I need you…" Emma stood up before the older woman and started to undress… Regina watched her with an intense gaze as she opened each button of her shirt slowly and tossed it aside. Next, the younger woman took off her pants and panties in one quick move, and she was left standing in only her bra. Regina reached out and grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her forward and placed a quick kiss on Emma's stomach. Emma gasped as she felt Regina's tongue slip into her navel and start to travel further south…

"No, no…" Emma took a step back. "It's my turn to please you, my Queen." She bit her lip as the nickname hit Regina's ears, making the older woman smirk.

"Well, what are you waiting for my dear?" Sliding back further on the bed and resting against the pillows, Regina held up her index finger and motioned for the blonde to join her. Emma slowly unclasped her bra and let it hit the floor. The pair just stared at one another for a moment, burning this memory into their minds. "If you don't get up here soon, I'm going to start without you, Miss Swan." Emma's knees nearly buckled as she watched Regina's hand slowly slide down her body and cup her sex.

Emma crawled up the bed and settled on top of Regina with a searing kiss. Emma pinned Regina's hands over their heads as their tongues battled for dominance. As their cores collided, they both moaned at the feeling of each other's wetness. Slowly Emma pulled back from the kiss, sucking on Regina's lower lip with a small nip of her teeth. Kissing down Regina's jaw she settled on the woman's ear for a moment, loving the sounds it brought out of the woman. She continued her journey, licking and sucking on Regina's neck until she came to her still bra covered breasts. She teased Regina's hard nipples through the fabric with her tongue, giving one a decent little nip that made Regina's body arch with a guttural moan.

"This has got to go…" Regina shoved Emma back and unclasped her bra and tossed it to the side. "Now get back here." She pulled Emma back down on to her breasts. Emma giggled but did as she was told, and sucked a hard nipple into her mouth. She didn't ignore the other nipple as she squeezed a handful of flesh and let her palm roll over and tease the rock hard nub. "Yes! Emma!"

Hearing Regina moan and call out her name was fast becoming Emma's favorite sound… The blonde slowly licked her way down Regina's stomach, she stopped and enjoyed the woman's navel for a moment, before she finally settled in on her final destination. She didn't waste any time as she let her tongue slide into Regina's slick warm folds. She marveled at how wet the woman was, as her tongue became coated in the brunette's need... Regina's hand's tangled into Emma's hair, and younger woman smiled as she felt herself being pushed down harder against Regina's core. She circled her tongue over Regina's clit, and Regina's hips started to rock back and forth with each swipe of her tongue.

"I need more Emma, please!" Emma easily slid two fingers into the wanting woman and started to match Regina's thrusts. The feel of Regina wrapped around her fingers nearly made Emma come again. Then the feeling of Regina's legs wrapping around her and high heels digging into her back did. "Emma, I'm so close…" Emma moaned in pleasure and increased her thrusts while sucking Regina's clit into her mouth. When she felt Regina's body start to quake, she stopped all her movements and let Regina's body take control. Emma felt the woman's core spasm around her fingers, and her hand was coated in a wave of Regina's wetness. Slowly Emma removed her fingers, the younger woman couldn't resist giving a few more quick licks before leaving her spot. Grabbing a handful of blonde hair, Regina pulled Emma's head back a bit hard. "Get up here Miss Swan." Emma smirked at the brunette as she was lead up Regina's body. They kissed deeply. "Mmm… I taste amazing on you."

"You just taste amazing, period." They kissed for a while, and then just held onto one another tightly. Emma noticed Regina must have kicked her heels off at some point… "Let's get cleaned up and get some sleep."

"Are you sure?" Regina tried to stifle back a yawn as she asked.

Emma smiled brightly at her and kissed the brunette's nose. "Positive."

Once cleaned up, they snuggled back into each other's arms in bed. It didn't take long before Emma heard Regina's cute little snores. Emma smiled down at the woman in her arms and let the warmth of the moment wash over her.

* * *

"Happy birthday kid!" Emma sat on Henry's bed and bounced up and down. "Wake up!" She laughed as she watched her son slowly wake up.

"Miss Swan you're going to make him sick!" Regina stepped into the bedroom with a tray of breakfast. The smell of food was finally waking Henry up. "Happy birthday my little prince!"

"Thanks, Na!" He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"So how does it feel to be eleven kid?" Emma ruffled his messy brown locks.

"Not any different than ten Ma!" He broke out in a fit of giggles as Emma attacked his sides with wiggling fingers. "Ma! I'm gonna pee my pants!" He hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

Regina and Emma laughed as they watched him run out the door. "I have a feeling this will be the last breakfast in bed birthday…" Regina smiled sadly, as she put the tray down on the bed.

"Yeah, we probably don't want to start surprising him in the morning once puberty kicks in…" Emma made a face.

Henry came rushing back into the room and headed straight to his food. Chomping down on his toast and sucking down his orange juice. "Slow down Henry. The breakfast isn't going anywhere!"

"I'm just excited to go out for our ride!" He shoved some bacon into his mouth and smiled.

"Well if you choke on your bacon there won't be a ride, so please slow down!" Regina ran her hand over his head and kissed his forehead.

Once breakfast was complete they made their way to the barn and got the horses ready. The day was beautiful, and they decided to ride a little further than they usually would so they could picnic looking out over the ocean.

"The view here is stunning..." Emma watched Regina look out over the cliffs at the crashing waves.

"Yeah, it is…" Emma, of course, wasn't looking at the ocean… Regina blushed and slapped the blonde's shoulder.

"Stop…"

"Never…" Emma then took a deep breath. "Can ya get it, kid?"

Henry smiled brightly and nodded his head. He ran over to Strider and dug into a saddle bag. Soon he was running back towards the pair with something in his hand.

Emma took the small item from Henry and gave him a tight hug. Turning to Regina, she held a little box out to the woman in the palm of her hand and smiled nervously.

Regina looked down at the small box and gasped. "Emma?" Emma slowly lowered herself down to one knee and lifted the lid of the box open. Tear's started sliding down Regina's cheeks as she smiled brightly.

"Regina, this past year has been amazing... and I couldn't have made it through the past 16 years without you by my side… I just want to make it all even more complete. Will you marry me?" Regina could only nod as more tears slid down her cheeks. She pulled the blonde up and hugged her tightly. "Is that a yes?" Emma giggled as she felt Regina's head continue to nod up and down against her neck.

"Yes! Of course!" Regina finally found her voice. Emma pulled back and took the ring from the box, and took Regina's hand in hers. "Wait, I need to remove…"

"No, you don't…" Emma smiled warmly at Regina as she slid the ring onto the brunette's finger. Regina had never taken off her wedding ring from Daniel and Emma never asked or expected her to. "I had this made special, and it's designed to fit around the one from Daniel…" She smiled as it slid perfectly into place. Two small little diamonds now rested on either side of the center emerald. Regina held her hand up and smiled at the ring.

"This is why I couldn't find the ring for two weeks isn't it?" Emma nodded and blushed.

"I felt awful about how it made you feel, but I was hoping in the end, it'd be worth it?" Emma cringed and smiled at Regina with a bit of a shrug.

"I forgive you, Miss Swan." Regina grabbed the front of Emma's red leather jacket and pulled her close kissing her deeply. They got so caught up in the moment, and they forgot they had an audience.

"Gross!" They sprang apart and smiled shyly over at Henry. He had his face scrunched up in disgust, but he couldn't hide the smile in his eyes.

"Come here, kid!" He ran over to them, and they all hugged each other tightly. One big happy family.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma gripped the flowers in her hand and stepped forward. A small tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. She had so much she wanted to say… She crouched down and placed the flowers on Daniel's grave.

"I'm marrying our best friend tomorrow…" She smiled at how ridiculous the words sounded. "It feels so odd for me to wish that you could be here for it because if you were, it wouldn't be happening… How messed up is that?" She laughed and shook her head. "I do wish you were here though… I would've kept my feelings for Regina buried for the two of you forever…" She kissed the palm of her hand and touched the tombstone.

"He would have been so proud of you Duckling." The sound of a voice saying her rarely heard old nickname made her jump. "Sorry Emma, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Emma's eyes met an older version of the eyes she had just been thinking of, they looked so much like Daniel's… "Hey Patrick, how are you." She walked up to the elder Colter and wrapped him up in a giant hug.

"Good, we just got in… I always come to visit him as soon as I get here. Maxine pays her visit before we go…" He smiled sadly over at the grave. "Are you excited for the big day tomorrow?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, it all seems so surreal though, ya know?"

He laughed, again Emma was reminded of Daniel in the sound... "It indeed has been an interesting journey for the two of you… I'm so happy you have each though, you both deserve to be happy."

"We are, sometimes guilt can creep up on us though… Like it isn't fair to him that we get to live on, but he doesn't…."

"Oh, but Emma…He does get to live on." He took her hands into his. "The love that you and Regina have for each other wouldn't have been possible without the influence he had on both of your lives… I see it shine through you both when you're together. I can see it in Henry too. It's beautiful." Those eyes she missed so much glistened with tears as they looked into hers. "Live in the moment, Emma. It's what he would have wanted."

Emma smiled brightly, remembering when Henry Mills had told her to live in the moment as well. "Okay, I can do that."

* * *

"Henry, stop fidgeting!" Emma was trying to tame down his shaggy hair. They really should have gotten in cut…

"Ma! It's fine!" He gave her a crooked smirk and she saw a tiny bit of Neal in it…

"Fine! Do you have the rings?" He nodded his head. He was Regina's best man for the wedding and had the super important job of keeping the rings safe. "Okay, head out and find Ruby. You'll go stand by her and Dr. Hopper, just like we did last night at rehearsal okay?" Emma had asked Ruby to be her maid of honor. Over the past year, her old roommate had returned to the East Coast to open up one of her family's Granny Diners in Boston. Ruby had spent more time at the stables, and their friendship had mended from it's old the wounds. The lanky brunette and Regina were even getting along amazingly. The pair had found they had the joy of teasing Emma relentlessly in common. Dr. Hopper was performing the ceremony. He had become such an important figure to their family, and it only seemed natural. She watched as Henry ran out of the room and turned back to look at herself in the full-length mirror. She had gone with a well-fitted tux for the ceremony. Instead of just the basic black and white, there were a few accents of green… Regina was going to be wearing a white dress with complementing purple accents and Emma couldn't wait to see it… A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts. It slowly opened and her smiling father peeked his head inside…

"Are you ready sweetheart?" She nodded at him as he entered the room, and he smiled at her warmly. "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks, dad… I'm crazy nervous though!" He wrapped his arms around her, placing a comforting hand on the back of her head. She really loved his hugs.

"Don't be, you two are amazing together, and I'm so proud of you both." Emma did her best to hold back tears, not wanting to ruin her makeup.

They headed out of the room and began their walk down the aisle… She smiled at how adorable Henry looked in his little tux and he smiled brightly over at her. She laughed when she saw her mom crying in the front row, but somehow the teary-eyed woman was still managing to snap pictures. Once Emma arrived at the front she gave a nervous smile to Dr. Hopper, who gave her a reassuring grin in return. The music changed over and she turned around to see her bride stepping out into the aisle. All the nervousness she had been feeling, suddenly melted away...

Regina's dress was beautiful. The strapless Grecian style dress flowed over her curves perfectly… Her breasts were on display and Emma had to hold herself back from running up to the woman and burying her face in the brunette's cleavage.

"You're drooling…"

"Shut up Ruby…"

Emma smiled brightly, and tears filled her eyes as Regina walked towards her with a proud Cora on her arm. Emma wished Henry Mills were here to see how beautiful his daughter looked.

"Hey…"  
"Hey…"

* * *

Emma reached for her second glass of champagne and felt a tap on her wrist. "Be careful dear, you know you can't handle the bubbly very well..." Regina smirked and winked at the blonde.

"Oh ha-ha! I was sixteen! I'm never going to live that down…." Taking a big swig from the glass she stuck her tongue out at her wife….her wife!

"Oh my gawd! I remember that night! You tried to kiss me!"

"Shut up Ruby!"

"Let's dance dear…" Regina stood up and straightened out her dress.

"Sure thing babe!"

"Ruby…."

"Man Em relax! It was a joke!" They all laughed as Emma protectively wrapped her arms around Regina and spun her around to the dance floor.

"You're so silly." Regina laughed and kissed Emma's temple as she wrapped her arms around the younger woman's neck.

"I know, but it's part of my charm, right?" Emma smiled brightly.

"Idiot…"

"Yours…"

"Smooth as always Miss Swan…" They danced the night away with friends and family. Emma avoided more champagne after she started to feel a bit dizzy halfway through her third glass… She didn't let Regina know that though.

* * *

The morning after the wedding had Emma and Regina rushing around the house getting ready to leave for their honeymoon. Henry just sat on the couch and watched as the pair panicked.

"Henry! Are you ready for Pat and Max to pick you up?!"

The boy rolled his eyes at his blonde mother. "Yeah, I've been packed for days!" He was going on a week-long camping trek with the Colter's in their RV, and he was super excited about it.

"Oh, good…" Emma ran up the stairs two at a time to help her wife pack the last of their things. "We're going to be on a beach for a week, do we really need this much luggage?!" Emma looked around the room and counted five bags.

"Umm… I suppose I went a bit overboard?" Regina blushed.

"Ya think?" Emma laughed. "Let's see what we can do…" They worked together and managed to cut down the luggage down to two bags to check and one bag to carry-on. The doorbell rang announcing the arrival of the Colters.

They sent Henry away on his big adventure, hugging and kissing him. Regina double and triple checked to make sure Pat and Max had all the emergency contact information.

As soon as the Colters pulled away, the Nolans rolled up to take Emma and Regina to the airport. A week at The Four Seasons in Bora Bora was in their not so distant future. All the parent's had chipped in together to send them on the exotic trip.

"All ready to go ladies?" David smiled brightly at them.

"So ready!" Emma tossed her carry-on into her father's arms and hopped in the back seat.

"Here Regina, let me help you with those…" David tossed the carry-on back at Emma and took the two large bags from the brunette.

"Thank you, David, at least I know one Nolan that is a courteous person." Regina glared at Emma.

"Hey! I'm excited okay?" Emma giggled realizing she sounded just like Henry.

"Let's go! We gotta beat the afternoon traffic!" Snow honked the horn, making them all jump.

"Omg, that feels so amazing…" Emma moaned. "Yes! Right there, yas, perfect…."

"Miss Swan, you're embarrassing the poor woman." Regina laughed from the table next to Emma's as they both received a massage in the hotel's seaside spa.

"Sorry! It just feels so damn good!" The masseuse just laughed. "Why do we live in a place that's cold half the year when we could live someplace like this?"

"Because we have a stable to run?" Regina accepted a drink from her masseuse as she sat up on the table.

"Ugh, I suppose…" Emma sat up and received her own drink. She looked out at the crystal clear blue water and smiled. "This place is gorgeous."

"It really is…we're very lucky." Regina held out her hand and Emma grasped it in hers.

"That we are."

* * *

"Henry, stop fidgeting!" Emma adjusted the square cap on top of Henry's head.

"Ma! It's fine!" He smiled at her and she started to tear up again. "Ma…"

"I'm sorry! I just can't believe you're graduating! I'm so very proud!" More tears slid down Emma's face as she smiled at the young man before her.

"Stop crying all over our son Miss Swan, that's my job!" Regina playfully shoved Emma aside and hugged Henry tight. "I'm so very proud of you my little prince."

"Thanks, Na, I couldn't have done it without you…" He rested his chin on her shoulder. He was now taller than both of the women. Emma was thankful he took after her side of the family and not Neal's….

"Hey! Why didn't I get a thank you like that?!" Emma acted all offended, even though she already knew the answer.

"Cause you suck at school work Ma!" They all laughed.

"Well, you can thank your grandma for that…"

"Hey!"

"Crap…" Emma spun around and saw a pouting Snow. "Sorry, mom…"

"It's okay dear, I was an awful teacher…but you can build an excellent birdhouse!" They all shared another laugh before heading to their seats.

When Henry's name was called an entire row stood up and cheered, embarrassing the boy properly. Emma, Regina, David, Snow, Cora, Pat, Max, Ruby, and even Granny all clapped and smiled proudly as he accepted his diploma. Emma and Regina clasped their hands together and held back tears the best they could.

"I can't believe we have a high school graduate." Regina leaned into Emma's side.

"I want another one." Emma stunned herself as the words left her mouth.

"Another high school graduate?" Regina looked at her wife confused.

"No! Well…someday… I want another kid! I'm not ready for an empty nest yet..." Emma turned and looked into curious brown eyes. "I want to have another baby with you."

"Let's talk about this later okay? It's Henry's moment." Regina squeezed Emma's hand and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Emma nodded and looked over at her grinning son as he headed off the stage.

A party was held at Storybrooke Stables that night for the graduating class. Emma put Ruby on alcohol watch to make sure nobody was sneaking anything. The brunette had a nose for the stuff after all. Granny kept the snacks flowing all evening, and the Nolans patrolled the dance floor making sure the kids didn't get too handsy with each other. Sure they were young adults, but they were still young… Pat and Max set up games for everyone to play. If you won, you were rewarded a raffle ticket for entering into a drawing. Cora had provided an assortment of fabulous prizes. Emma had been bummed to learn she wasn't eligible to win...

"May I have this dance?" Emma turned to see her wife holding out her hand. The blonde smiled and took Regina's hand and let the older woman lead her onto the dance floor.

"We're gonna embarrass the kid."

"He will live." Regina twirled Emma around and the pair laughed as they came back together. "Emma…about what you said earlier…" Emma's heart started to race. "Yes."

"Yes? Really?!" Regina nodded and Emma crashed their lips together.

"Hey! No kinky stuff on the dance floor!"

"Sorry, mom!" They pulled apart and giggled.

* * *

"I can't believe we're looking through pictures of sperm donors…" Regina flipped through the pages with a look of disdain on her face. "It just seems so… I dunno, cold?"

"Well Queenie, unless you've suddenly grown a working penis, we don't have much of a choice." Regina rolled her eyes and Emma kissed her cheek. "Once we get past this part, it's just about the baby and us alright?" The brunette nodded and set her head onto Emma's shoulder. "Are you still on board with finding someone with your features?"

"Yeah, I do like the idea of them resembling both of us…" Emma could see something was still bothering the older woman.

"Hey…you do want this right?" Emma pulled back and looked at Regina's sad face.

"I'm sorry. I do, I really do..." Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma's lips. "I just wish I could be more involved somehow…"

"You're kidding, right? I have yet to do this without your involvement. You were my rock with Henry and you'll be my rock this time as well! Don't think that just because I'm thirty-four this time, and not seventeen, that I can do this without you!" She pulled Regina into her arms. "We're a team." She brought their lips together and kissed Regina with all the emotion she could. The kiss deepened and a moan escaped from Regina's lips. "Let's put the sperm on hold and go to bed…" Regina laughed as Emma pulled her to the bedroom.

* * *

"Oh my god! How did I forget about the morning sickness!" Emma heaved into the toilet as Regina held her hair back. She heard Regina chuckle. "Not helping!"

"Sorry dear, at least you're not in jail this time hmm?"

"Ughh…."

* * *

"You want how many copies?" Dr. Whale looked at the two women with an odd expression.

"We need at least seven copies…?" Emma started to mentally count all the people that would want copies of the ultrasound. "Well, maybe 8, just to be safe?" She glanced over at Regina who just shrugged.

The odd doctor, with the bleach blonde hair, just nodded his head and started printing the photos off. Emma found that she was kind of missing dealing with Dr. Green and her wicked crazy red hair… She and Regina smiled their thanks as the doctor handed over the pictures.

They had asked not to know the gender, wanting it to be a surprise. Emma tried not to study the ultrasound too closely, not wanting to see something she shouldn't...not that she could really tell what she was looking at anyways… Henry was due home from college for spring break, and they couldn't wait to show off the ultrasound to him. He had been super supportive of the news when they told him. They were all going to work on the nursery together over the break.

"Moms! I'm home!" Henry entered the front door with multiple bags hanging all over him.

"Damn kid, did you bring your entire dorm room home with you?" Emma helped him untangle and gave him a giant hug. "You've gotten even taller!" He laughed as they pulled apart.

"And you've gotten rounder!" He put his hand on her belly. "How's my little sibling doing?" She slapped at his hand.

"Better than you will be if you say something like that again!" Henry was saved by the arrival of his other mother. Regina wrapped him up in a tight hug.

"Careful she's a bit sensitive at the moment…" Emma pouted at them and stomped off. "See what I mean?"

"I heard that!" They giggled as they headed up the stairs with Henry's things. "I heard that too!"

Later that night Emma was wrapped in Regina's arms in bed. "Did you and Henry have a good ride together?" The pair had gone for a ride once Henry had gotten settled. Emma hadn't been feeling up for it, and let them have some alone time together.

"Yeah…he's still getting used to riding Teddy. I can tell he misses Strider." Daniel's old thoroughbred had been lost to them the previous year, old age finally getting the best of him. Tawny and Rocinante were still kicking, but they were no longer riding on the trails. "Henry has a girlfriend…" Emma sat up and turned around to face Regina at that news.

"He does?" Regina nodded and reached out and tucked a strand of Emma's blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yup, they've been dating for about five months…" Emma was about to speak, but Regina placed a finger over her lips. "Her name is Ella, and she's a second-year culinary arts student. He promised me they are being safe…" Emma's eyes grew wide. "And I told him if he gave us a grandchild the same age as his sibling, I'd kill him." Regina smiled at Emma and removed her finger from the blonde's lips.

"Let's just hope they're responsible. I mean, I trust the kid to be smart, but..." Emma knew she was going to have to have her own conversation with her son in the morning.

"Don't give him too much of a hard time okay? He's a good young man…" Regina had a bit of a worried look on her face, and Emma leaned forward and kissed her.

"I'll be gentle." The blonde pushed Regina back and straddled her hips. "Well, maybe not with you." She wiggled her eyebrows and cupped Regina's breasts.

"Someone's feeling better." The brunette pulled the blonde down on top of her and attacked the younger woman's neck. Emma moaned as Regina bit down on her pulse point.

"Clothes off now!" Emma's hormones were out of control, and when the need hit her, it hit her hard. They stripped quickly and Emma ground her wet core against Regina's hip over and over… Regina managed to wiggle her hand between their bodies and rubbed on the blonde's clit to help send her over the edge. Breathless, Emma collapsed on top of Regina. She broke into a fit of giggles when Regina started to nibble on her ear. "Oh my god stop! I'm too sensitive right now for that!" Emma rolled off of Regina and snuggled into her side. "I love you." Emma could feel herself falling asleep, and she tried to fight it…

When Emma woke up again, it was to the marvelous sound of her wife's sensual moans. She managed to open her eyes and watch as the beautiful brunette brought herself to orgasm.

"That was so freaking hot..." Emma rolled over and kissed the still panting woman on the temple. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Maybe fifteen minutes…. I was too turned on to wait for you, sorry dear... I love you." Regina winked at the blonde and snuggled back into her side.

"It's all good… I love you too." That was all Emma managed to say before she fell back to sleep.

* * *

"Holy shit! This hurts! This IS the last one this time Regina!" Emma could feel Regina rubbing her back as another contraction hit her.

"Yes, dear…"

"Are you mocking me?!" Emma closed her eyes and took some deep breaths.

"You're almost there, Emma… Just try to stay calm." Emma saw a small smile on Regina's lips and Emma's heart warmed up at the sight.

"I'm sorry…" Emma smiled up at Regina and the brunette leaned over and kissed her.

"Okay Emma, next time around we're going for it… Just push when I tell you to okay?" Dr. Whale had turned out to be a decent doctor, even if he was a bit strange. Another wave of pain hit. "Okay, push!"

The next few moments went by in a blur, but Emma soon heard the beautiful sounds of their baby crying. That was the last thing she heard before everything went black...

* * *

"Hey, sweetheart. You gave us quite a scare." Emma tried to open her eye's but the room was too bright.

"Regina? What happened?" Her eyes were slowly starting to adjust to the light. She focused in and saw Regina leaning over her with a small smile on her face. She looked tired and her eyes were red and puffy.

"You had a spike in your blood pressure, but they got everything under control. You're going to be just fine." Regina leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

"The baby?!" A panic suddenly washed over her.

"She's fine."

"She? It's a girl?" Emma broke out in a huge smile.

"Yes, and she's beautiful and completely healthy. You did an amazing job dear." Emma watched as a small tear escaped Regina's eye.

"I'm sorry I scared you…" She lifted her hand up and wiped away the tear with her thumb.

"I'm just happy you're both okay, I love you." Regina took the hand that had settled on her cheek and kissed its palm. "Would you like meet our daughter Miss Swan?" Emma could only nod as her eyes started to fill with tears. Regina helped her sit up and then she saw her motion over at someone…

"Hey, Ma…. Here she is….." Henry came over to the side of the bed carrying a little bundle. He had a giant smile on his face as he lowered the baby into Emma's arms.

"Oh my goodness, look at you…." The tiny little girl had a good amount of hair already, and it was a beautiful brown like Regina's. The kid definitely had Emma's chin and dimples though… "Hello my little Dani Maria Nolan-Mills, welcome to the world." Emma smiled up at Regina who now had tears streaming down her cheeks. Emma reached out and grabbed her wife's hand. "She's perfect Regina."

"She is, just like her mom…"

"Mom's..."

* * *

"Dani, you're not ready for that jump! Go around. I'll wait here for you." Emma smiled back at her daughter.

"I can do it Ma! It's fine!" Emma shook her head as she watched Dani head back up the trail to get a running start. The girl was just eight years old, and she was a little spitfire. Emma watched as the young brunette girl, with stunning green eyes, started her gallop towards the creek and she timed her jump perfectly. Dani landed smoothly on the creek bank. She got a smug smile on her face that was all Regina. "See? Perfect." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Well done sweetheart!" Regina rode up beside Emma and smiled brightly. "I see that the equestrian training is paying off!." Regina smiled proudly over at her daughter.

"You would have had a heart attack if Henry would have tried something like that at this age!" Emma had been amazed at how much more relaxed Regina was with raising Dani versus how she had been with Henry.

"I suppose I've learned children aren't as fragile as I once thought… Speaking of Henry, he and Ella just called me freaking out because Lucy ate a bug! I told them that's just what two-year-olds do, but I think they were rushing her to the ER anyways…" They shared a laugh knowing how crazy it was being young parents.

"They'll figure it out, we did." Emma smiled over at her wife and leaned over and kissed her deeply.

"Eww! Let's go!" Dani shot past them on the trail in a flash.

"That we did, Miss Swan. That we did." Regina leaned over and gave Emma another quick kiss and took off after their daughter up the trail.

Emma looked back at the creek with a soft smile. "Thank you, Daniel..." With a click of her heel, she headed up the trail after her family...


End file.
